I will never know any kind of peace
by MandieJackson
Summary: Nancy Hatfield and brother of Devil Anse, Ellison, have a child: Allisyn Hatfield. She is given to the McCoys to look over her, after Nancy got sickly. She told Ellison that Allisyn would eventually stop the fued between the families. When she grows up, she fancys Calvin McCoy. But she then meets William 'Cap' Hatfield, and eventually they find themselves falling for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I've had this story in my head for quite sometime. The characters are not mine, except for Allisyn Hatfield. (Note: There was never an Allisyn Hatfield. This is just a story I came up with. It'll go by the new Hatfield and McCoy events in the movie. I'll write some more, everyday! This is for you Cap Hatfield lovers! Romance/drama/tragedy. Cap/Allisyn Calvin/Allisyn. **

I was Hatfield. Not a McCoy. I was Nancy Hatfield's child. But she was married to a McCoy, and while Anse was in war with ole Ran'l McCoy, she had given me away to the McCoys. Don't ask me why. I haven't a clue. I was about 15 years old when the damn fued with the fight about the pig. We was all sitting in the courtroom. I was sitting next to Sally and Calvin.

I couldn't help but glance at Calvin every now and then. That boy was sure growing up handsome. He looked over at me and smiled. "You okay Allie?" he whispered. I nodded. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said about the pig. Truth be told, I really didn't care either. Tolbert nudged Calvin. "Keep quiet you two." He snapped.

When it was over, I had walked out by myself. I had Calvin on my mind, and I was smiling like an idiot to myself. Don't get me wrong, I liked the McCoys. But I wasn't one. I heard a bunch of yelling and horses hooves like thunder. "HEY!" I heard a voice scream. I looked up and there was a bunch of horses coming my way, about to trample me over. I froze, eyes wide.

Next thing I know, I was dove on. I made a "oomf" noise and looked at who dove on me to save me. I thought it was Calvin, but it wasn't. This was a familiar face. But I hadn't a clue who he was. "God damnit girl, the hells wrong with you?!" I just stared. He was even more handsome than Calvin. "U-um.." Was all I could manage to mumble.

"..In God's name is going on here?" I heard Tolbert say. "Back off Tolbert, he saved me." This blonde haired boy got up, and took my hand, and pulled me up to my feet again. He brushed off the dusty dirt off my new skirt Sally made me, for me. He wouldn't let go of my hand. He just kept staring at me. And I couldn't lay my eyes off of him. Finally I spoke up and said "Allisyn Hatfield." This beautiful man widened his eyes. "You're not a McCoy?" I shook my head. "I'm Nancy Hatfields kin." He just nodded and said "oh. You're the one huh?"

I looked at him and said "Huh?" He nodded his head again and smiled. "Nevermind. William Hatfield." Calvin had just walked out and saw me and Will. I looked at him and realized I was still holding Wills hand. I quickly let go. "What's going on?" He said. "Hatfields a flirtin with our sister." Said Pharmer. I didn't even know he was out here. "Shut up Pharmer, he didn't do anything but save me." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. Devil Anse, Uncle Wall, Ellison and his son, Cotton, Lavicy, Jim Vance and Skunk Hair, and Johnse Hatfield came out.

"What the hell did I just hear?" Said Anse. "U-um, mr. hatfield, sir, Will did nothing but save me, sir. That's all." I said. "Save you from what?" Jim Vance said, cockily. "A horse was gonna run me over if not for William, sir." I said, trying to sound as politely as I could. "Who are ya, girl?" Ellison asked. Before I could answer, Jim said "I believe that'sa Nancy McCoy." "Jim." Will said. "Actually, Nancy _Hatfield_ is my kin. I'm Allisyn _Hatfield_, sir." I said right back.

They all looked confused except for Lavicy and Devil Anse. "That's enough, Jim. That's enough. All of you. Get in the wagon. All of you. _Now._" Lavicy said. They all loaded up except Cotton, Ellison, Will, Lavicy and Anse. Cotton disappeared. The rest walked over to me. "Nice meeting you, Allie." Said Will. "You too, Will…" He walked off, but he kept looking back and staring. "I know who you are, child. Nancy was a great friend o' my. My sister in law, she was." Lavicy said, looking down. "How comes I live with the damned McCoys?" I said cockily. "We need to go." Anse said., before Lavicy was going to answer. She put her hand on my shoulder, and walked away with Anse. I heard yelling from behind. "Stupid dick." I heard Tolbert say. And I saw Poor Cotton Top on the floor, scared for life. "Tolbert, Pharmer, what the hell are you doing to him!?" I kneeled down, helping him up. "Get going, Cotton." I told him nicely. "Thanks for helping me Allie." He whispered and ran off as Anse called for him. Ellison came over.

"You're the one." I heard him mumble. Before I was about to ask what he just said he walked away. The Hatfields all left. "You fancy'in the Hatfields now or what?" Tolbert said. "You forget, McCoy, _I'm_ a Hatfield myself, and _they're my kin." _I snapped at him. "Well why don'tcha just go live with your _kin_ then, _Hatfield_?". Pharmer said. Boy he had a mouth on him. "I DIDN'T _ASK_ TO LIVE WITH YOU DAMN MCCOYS!" I screamed and shoved Pharmer. He then smacked me. He smacked me so hard I fell straight to the ground without any guff. It was already started to burn and bruise. "That's enough Goddammit." Jim said, shoving his brother. "You don't hit women!"

I was in tears. But yet I was so mad. Jim got me up. "Women? Who cares. She's a _nasty Hatfield._" Pharmer said. I spit in his face. He lost it and started punching me. I fell to the ground again, and he started kicking me. Tolbert, Jim, Bud and Calvin took ahold of Pharmer. Calvin punched his brother. "YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL-" "Calvin." Jim said. Calvin was breathing hard. Jim picked me up and put me on Buds horse. "Bud, take er' home." Bud nodded, and started trotting off. But then … _smack!_

A large pebble hit me right where Pharmer smacked me. I looked back, and Pharmer said "If you tell my ma and pa about this, I'll _kill_ ya." I was so scared of living with the McCoys now. When we got home, I tried avoiding Sally and Randol so they wouldn't see my face. Too late. "What the hell happened to you, Allisyn? Them damn Hatfields touch you?". I rolled my eyes and started walking away. I was _so_ sick of the McCoys speaking of them as if I weren't a Hatfield too. I turned around angry and said "_No. _Them damn Hatfields didn't touch me. I fell off Buds horse. " And as soon as I was about to walk again I turned right back around and said "And Mr. McCoy? Stop talking as if I were a damn McCoy. Them Hatfields are my kin." And I went into my room.

In the morning, I looked into the mirror. My face felt hard as stone, and stiff as ice. My face was so black, so blue and purple, I looked like I had some sort of disease. I got dressed, and walked downstairs and looked at everyone except Tolbert, Jim, Pharmer and Calvin. "What's goin' on?" I asked. "Roesanna has yet to return." Sally replied, looking at me worriedly. She almost gasped when she looked at me. And then looked at me curiously as if she thought I had lied about falling off Buds horse last night. Bud walked outside when he saw me.

I followed him. "Bud, wait." He turned around. "I'm sorry of how Pharmer treated you." He said. He couldn't even look at my face without tearing up. "Bud, don't chu worry bout' that now. Wasn't you. Besides, your sister is more important right now." We waited and waited until we heard gunshots. I gasped. "Oh my god, Roesanna!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could towards the bridge. I thought she was hurt or something. "He didn't do nothing!" I heard her say. "We gotta get you home!" Calvin said to her. "Roesanne, what happened?" I asked. "You gotta stop my brothers, Allie." I nodded and ran off. "Allisyn!" Calvin said. "Wait!" he called after me. "Bud, take her home." He galloped up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me on his horse. Damn he was strong. We galloped up to Pharmer , Jim and Tolbert who was surrounding a shot Johnse Hatfield. "Oh my god, Johnse!" I leaped off the horse. I was about ready to run to Johnse when I felt pain on the back of my head. "OwwwwOW." I shrieked. Tolbert grabbed my hair, and pulled me back. "Stay away from him." He said. Pharmer laughed. "Tolbert." Jim said. Tolbert looked at him. "Let her go." Jim said again.

Tolbert rolled his eyes and let go. I crouched down to Johnse. He looked at me wide eyed. "Dear God, what the hell-who-what-who did that to you?" He said, looking at my face. He couldn't even speak.


	2. Chapter 2

I just looked at him. I couldn't answer. I looked at his wound. "Jesus, Tolbert. What are ya so hot for anyways?" He asked Tolbert. Jim spoke up and said "You trying'a have your way with her?" I shot Jim a nasty look. "Jim, you know damn well Johnse wouldn't do that." Calvin looked at me. "Allie… He's a Hatfield." I then shot Calvin a look. "Yeah, so am _I_. Sides, you think Rosanna'd be kissin on 'im if he had tried harmin' her in any way?" Johnse then said "She spent the night with my sisters, Tolbert. You're the one who left her alone anyways. All I did was giver' shelter, feed er' dinner, keep her safe. You saw her, safe and sound." I ripped open his shirt to look at his wound.

Calvin sighed and started saying "Didn't Rosanna say-" "Shut up, Calvin." He was rudely interrupted by Tolbert. "I say we kill him now and take him across the river fore' anybody knows." I glared at him. "Tolbert McCoy." I stated. "Yeah, your sister'll know. She loves me." I looked at Johnse. I could he wasn't lying. "that's a bunch of bull manure." Pharmer said, holding his shot gun at Johnse. "Pharmer!" I said. I looked back at Johnse. "S'that true, Johnse?" He looked at me. "I don't know you. I don't even know how you know my name. But damn right it's true."

I sighed and looked at the boys. Then specifically at Calvin. He looked like he felt sorry for Johnse. "And Pharmer, no it aint bullshit that she loves me… And I love er' too…Damnit. Since I gotta prove it to ya." He breathed hard. He took his pistol and surrendered. Tolbert stopped pointing his shot gun at him. He looked like he showed a little sympathy for Johnse. I looked at Jim and gave him a look. "How bad you shot, Johns?" he said. He was in serious pain. "W.. I'unno.. I'll live. I think the bullet went straight through me."

"Boys, get home. I'll tend to Johnse." "The hell you will." Pharmer said as he walked his horse over towards me and grabbed me by the hair. "Pharmer!" Calvin yelled. "d'I tell you bout' touchin' Allisyn?" Pharmer let go. "Tolbert. Lets go." Jim said. They all turned away. "Tell your pa, I wanna ask Rosanna's hand in marriage!" I smacked Johnse's forehead and looked at Tolbert. He spat at Johnse. "Was'that for?" he asked me. "you only just met her."

"Lord, you are so much like my mama." He told me. I smiled at that. "S'I'm guessin' them McCoy's are smackin you around?" he asked, touching my face softly. I flinched, shook my head and smacked his hand. "Just Pharmer. I'unno why." I said honestly. "The rest treat me just fine. I don't getta 'long with Tolbert most times. But Jim, Bud and Calvin treat me just fine." He looked me straight in the eye. "That's cuz' you's be part of Hatfield kin."

I told him my story. He told me my real mother, nancy hatfield, thought I'd bring peace mongst' the family. "Welp, that's workin' well." He laughed. Just then, Bud was walking rosanna on her horse to us. I got up and helped Johnse up. He smiled and waved to her. My smile faded when I saw her. I knew something wasn't right. "she been thrown out." Bud whispered to me. Rosanna heard and started crying.

I hugged her. "Shhh. It's gon' be alright." I Iooked to Johnse. "Johnse, take rosanna home with ya. I know my aunt lavicy'll let er' stay." He nodded. Bud took me home. I had went straight to bed when I got home, so I din't see the boys. When I woke up, I was tied up to a tree. My chest and face was buried into the tree trunk. My back felt cold. I noticed my dress shirt was unbuttoned in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard russling in the leaves. I was scared. "Mornin' Allie." I tried looking out the corner of my eyes. Pharmer. "Pharmer, the _hell_ are ya doin!? Get me off here. _ Now._" He grinned. "Nah. I hadn't given ya your punishment for being so nice to that damn Hatfield yesterday." I rolled my eyes, trying to not act scared. But I sure as hell was. I heard a bunch more russling. They weren't any men I knew. I guess they were Pharmers friends. "Alright boys, let's get 'er done!" Pharmer said cockily.

He soaked my back with ice cold water from the creek beside us. And then him and three other boys had at it. They each took turns whipping my bare back with cows tail. I screamed. I cried for help. The pain was so awful. I thought I was gonna die. Just then… _pow!_ I heard a gunshot. The boys took off on their horses. I was crying so hard. I heard some russling in the leaves behind me. "P-please… don't hurt me anymore… please…." I pleaded whoever was behind me.

"Shhh… We ain't gon' hurt cha darlin'. " I reconised this handsome voice. William Hatfield. "It's us, lil lady. Jim Vance, William Hatfield and Tom Wallace."said Jim and he untied me. "Jesus." I heard Tom say in disgust. I couldn't keep my balance and fell backwards. But William caught me. "Whoa there Lassie." He smiled looking down. I would've smiled but he caught my back. It stung. I winced, tears running. "Shit. Your back. I'm so sorry." He lifted me from my shoulders and feet onto his horse. He got on and wrapped his hand around me, so I wouldn't fall.

William, Jim Vance and skunk hair took me to their home. Lavicy gasped as she saw Will carrying me, soaked with blood. "Jesus, what happened to her?" she said as Anse helped his wife lay her on the floor. I passed out. When I woke up, my back was sore. And my face still hurt. I realized I just spent the night under a Hatfield roof. I'd be thrown out too if Randol heard such things. "shit." I mumbled. "well then. Good morning to you too." I sat up straight to quickly and yelped with pain. "Easy now Lassie." I looked to see Will standing beside the bed, shirtless.

I couldn't help but look all over his chest. I realized I had been doing so and looked away quickly, blushing hard. "Don't worry bout' chur McCoy family giving you guff bout' stayin' here the night. Your our kin. You belong heres anyways." He looked away. I looked at him. Boy he sure did even more handsome since the last I saw him, which was a year ago. His hair, blonder, thinner, longer. He had a mustache that normally don't look to good on men to me, but this was perfect for him.

I did take notice to his eye. It had been capped over in an accident. "Cap." I accidently said out loud. "what..?" He said confusingly. "U-um. Cap. It'sa good nickname for you." He seemed amused so I smiled. He helped me out of bed and got me dressed. "Theres a cabin I built for me, Uncle Jim and Skunk hair fer when we's go huntin. I can take ya there if you wanna stay there." I nodded. "yeah, I ain't facin' Randol McCoy right now." I spent a lot of time with the Hatfields that day. I really liked Anse, my aunt Lavicy, Skunk Hair, Ellison and Cotton Top. I even like Jim Vance. Me and Cap got pretty close.

It was starting to get really late when Johsne and Rosanna came back. "Rosanna!" I hugged her. We talked a little. "Where were you two?" Anse asked suspicially. "We was at the lake daddy." I looked at Will. He smiled and took me outside. He got me on his horse. "I should take ya to the cabin awhile. Fore' It gets to dark." I nodded. Ellison then came out. "Cap. I don't think it's a good thing to let Allisyn alone. Stay there with her." Cap nodded. I smiled.

We got there, and Will helped me down. It got a little windy and my silverish, curly blonde hair moved about. I stood on a hill and closed my eyes. It felt so nice. Will gently took ahold of my arm and turned me around. A little stand of hair was pushed into my face by the wind. He brushed it away with his thumbs ever so lightly, and softly. He looked me right in the eyes. He started leaning in. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

He then kissed my forehead. I felt so safe with him. He took my hand and led me into the cabin where we spent the night again. There were three beds. But I told Cap I was afraid. And he got into my bed, and wrapped his whole body around mine, like a little child would to his mama. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Will was already awake. He had made me breakfast. Eggs and dried up ham. I seem to always forget about my wounds because I tried stretching. "Owwwww-ouch". Will quickly looked at me and came to my side. He helped me outta bed. "Mornin' darlin'." I smiled. "Mornin." He heard knocking on the door. He answered. "My boys!" I heard him say excitedly. I heard laughter. Then he looked at me and back to whoever his 'boys' were.

"Uh, wait a sec. I gotta get Allie dressed." He told them. As soon as Cap started walking toward me, I heard Tom (Skunk hair) say "Wait! Lavicy made her a new skirt!" Then Jim Vance said "Yeah, said' she's seen her in the same damn skirt for three days. Reckoned the girl might like somethin' new to wear." William smiled. And I heard him whisper "Thanks mama."

He came over to me and held up the new skirt. I gasped. "Wow, Lavicy sure can sew fast! Wow, it's so beautiful." I was so excited to wear something new for once. "Here," he said, "take one o' my shirts." He handed me a navy blue plaid shirt. I buttoned it up and tucked it into my skirt. I looked at him, noticing he's been watching the whole time.

"You look beautiful." He spoke quietly. I blushed, smiling. I looked down, and right back up at him, about to say something. But the banging on the door interrupted that. I cursed under my breath. "Come _on_ in there!" I heard Tom say, impatiently. Will took another long stare at me before he got the door. "Hope you boys'er hungry." He told them. Jim helped me to the table.

"Allie, you cooked?" Jim said, taking a mouth full of dried ham. I opened my mouth to answer but Cap butt in. "Yeah, she did. Believe it?" I looked at him with a weird expression. He just smiled and winked. After we was done eatin', the skunk hair said "Welp, we best leave soon. Come on sugar you can ride with me." Tom grinned at me. "Don't think so Tom, she's be a ridin with me." Cap said. He smiled at Cap and Tom and Jim exchanged grins.

They got on their horses and rode off. I grabbed ahold of my old, filthly, soaked with blood clothes Cap said "Hold on Lassie. I'll take those home to my mama. She'll wash em' up fer ya, and I'll bring em' back here. Never know when ya may need another night here, ya know." He smiled and continued "By the way, I said you cooked breakfast cuz' Uncle Jim'll soften up to ya. He likes a good women who can cook. Don't matter though. He already likes ya."

I laughed. "I gotta get home. Don't worry bout' Randolf." He shrugged and took my hand out to the horse and helped me up. "He or any of them damn sons of his touch you again, I wanna know bout it. I'll kill im'. My family cares a lot about you." Then I heard him mumble quietly to him self "_Espeically me."_ I blushed and nodded. He took me to the bridge just before me home, and helped me down. "I'll see ya real soon, Lassie." Before I could say anything more, he took off.

I went into my McCoy home to find everyone sitting at the table. Sally looked at me first. And then Randol. "Where the HELL WERE _YOU!?_" He shouted. "Husband!" I heard Sally say. "I spent the night under a Hatfield roof." I said honestly, but sourly. Ole Ran'l got up and hit me hard. "Husband!" I hard Sally again say, and then a "Daddy stop it!" from Calvin, Bud, Jim, Allifair and a few other of his girls. Of course he stopped. He just looked at me. Well. More like glared. "Daddy, you can't expect er' not too! That's _her_ kin!" Calvin said, defending me. "I _don't _care. Sally, I want that girl outta this house by the time I get back. I don't care where she goes, or anything, just get her _out!"._ Randol said. He walked out the door. Sally just looked at me. "Ill take er' to aunt Betty's mama." Calvin offered. She nodded.

Calvin took me on his horse and took me to his aunt Betty's. I loved that woman. Yeah, she was kinda cocky. And hated the Hatfields just as much as any other McCoy, she did. But she loved me. Time slowly past there as I got bored, depressed and lonely. Until one day me and aunt Betty was out picking peas. "aunt Betty?" I heard a familiar voice say. We both jumped and saw Rosanna. We looked at eachother weirdly. "Rosanna!" I hugged her. "Whudda'ya doin here, sugar?" Aunt Betty asked. "Mama said you'd take me in."

Aunt Betty and I looked at eachother again. "Ain't nobody else want me." Rosanna finally said, in a very sad tone. Weeks more went by. During these weeks, I was hopping one place to another. I was staying with Rosanna and my aunt Betty most nights. But also most nights and days I'd sneak to the cabin Cap built for him and the boys. We'd meet eachother there. It wasn't a secret to his family though. During the days I'd spend time with Lavicy, Jim Vance, Skunk Hair, Ellison, Cotton, Johnse, Billy and the other Hatfields. And Anse… Anse had offered me a job in his lumber. I greedily accepted.

The more time with William, the better. Yeah, I'll admit. I've been kinda fallin' in love with this boy. For some reason, my aunt Lavicy and Ellison thought Cap was a fallin for me too. I'd just laugh it off when they told me that. But I'd hope it was true. One day, me and Rosanna decided to visit her family, since she knew her poppie wouldn't be home. … I walked in with a bucket a water Sally asked me to fetch for her. I heard them talking. "In time," Sally took a break from rolling dough and kissed Rosanna's forehead, "You'll meet a suitable boy."

I had forgotten about Johnse and Rosanna's romance because of my own with William. But nobody except us Hatfields knew about that. "Mama…" Rosanna started to say but sniffed. I looked at her. "S'to late." Sally put her hand on her hips and sighed. I looked at Rosanna cautiously. "I ain't had my flow in two monthes." She explained, and started crying. I widened my eyes. "I'unno what to do." She cried. I went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Rosanne."

"You come home with a Hatfield bastard in yer' belly?" Sally asked, disgusted, but then looked sorry for her as she weeped. I shot her a nasty look when she said that. She just looked down, and sighed. "I suppose you'll be staying at your Aunt Betty's fer awhile." Sally said. Perry Cline then walked through the door. "Perry!" I said and gave him a hug. I somewhat liked him, and somewhat didn't. Rosanna rolled her eyes. We talked and then Sally said "Perry, would you mind taking the girls up to their aunt Betty's? They walked, and it's time for them to go."

"Of course!" he said cheerfully and took Rosanna's hand and walked her out. Sally held me back. I looked at her. "You take care o' her." She told me. I nodded and hugged her, whispering "thanks for being a mother I never had." I didn't see her expression because I walked out the door then. It wasn't exactly true we walked. I took my own horse, and Rosanna rode with me. Since Rosanna and Cline were already in the carriage, I trotted beside them. Hearing them talk about marriage. I kept my mouth shut the whole time, even though I wanted to tell Perry to shut the hell up several times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Thanks to "Guest" for being my first review. I really appreciate them, and I get very excited when seeing them, so please feel free to leave them for me. Heres two new chapters! **

When we arrived back to my aunt Betty's, Rosanna went straight to her room. I looked at Perry. "Perry… Please don't take her not accepting your marriage personally. She truly does love Johnse. And all this is messing with her head." He just nodded and got on his carriage and took off. I shrugged and went inside. Me and Rosanna spent every day together. But she grew more and more of a belly, and she became sickly. I started teasing her. "Ro, I can't believe I'm gon' be an auntie. I've always dreamt of being an aunt!"

All she could do was laugh. Then she looked at me seriously. "You don't _really_ spend all that time with Nancy, do ya?" she asked suspiciously. I had told her and Aunt Betty I was going up to have some fun with Nancy McCoy whenever I were going up to Wills cabin. But the honest truth was, I hated Nancy McCoy with all I had. "No… I don't, Rosanna." I told her, honestly. "But don't tell aunt Betty." She nodded. "Where do ya go then?" she askd suspiciously once again. I sighed. "I go and visit my _real_ family." She nodded.

"You see Johnse, much?" she asked. I nodded. "he loves you so much, Rosanna. I just wish you two wasn't so foolish and.. well… ya know." I pointed to her belly. She nodded. "You fancyin anyone yet? Your almost seventeen!" she said, trying to get off the subject. I smiled. "Who is it!" she asked excitedly. "Honestly Ro! I'll tell ya when I'm sure bout' im', alright?" she nodded, smiling. I was gonna tell her bout' Johnse spending so much damn time with that Nancy McCoy girl, but she was actually in a good mood today, I didn't dare.

The next morning, I headed to the McCoy house to visit my brothers and sisters while Randolf was at work, and Sally visiting a friend. I was inside, cleaning up the table when I heard a knock at the door. "Come on in!" I said cheerfully. I was in a great mood. Things was so good. Pharmer and Tolbert were actually being nice to me. Jim, Bud and Calvin were happier than anything that I had dropped by, and so were the girls. Perry Cline walked in.

I looked up. "oh, didn't expect you here." I said. He nodded and said "I could say the same in agreement. Boys, I'd like a word with you outside." And all the boys went out. About five minutes afterwards, I walked outside. I heard Perry say something about Randol and Rosanna. And then "If only Johnse…" I couldn't make what he said "Rosanna would accept an honorable marriage." I then looked at Perry Cline in disgust. I knew exactly what he was up to. Of course, "Let's go!" Tolbert said. And all the boys ran into the house, grabbing their guns and ran for their horses.

"Boys. Boys! Boys! Where ya going! Boys!" Perry Cline said, not-really-worried. "Tolbert McCoy!" I ran after them. I got on my horse and galloped after them. We finally slowed down. Johnse was on his horse right in front of us. "Well, just the boys I wanted to see! I'm ridin' to your aunt Bettys, getting Rosanna. Gonna make an honest woman outta her." He said as we slowly approached. I could tell he had been drinking quite an awful bit. "Johnse shut the hell up! You aint lyin' your way out of it this time." Tolbert said threw gritted teeth. I must have been hyperventilating because Calvin reached over and touched my shouler. "Just breathe Allisyn." He soothed.

"I ain't lyin'. Just found out Rosanna's carryin my baby. So I'm goin and gettin' er. Seein' how her daddy sucks horses ass." Johnse said cockily. Now I was scared. Tolbert reached over and hit him across the face with his pistol. I shrieked. "Tolbert!" he didn't even look at me. Johnse fell off his horse whenever he hit him. He got off his horse and started kicking him. "Your gonna DEAD!" Tolbert shouted. "Get off me! You wouldn't wanna hurt your future brother'n law!" Johnse said. "I'm GON KILL YOU! CUZ YOU STOLE MY SISTERS HONOR!" Tolbert stomped on him. "I told ya I'm gon marry her!" then Tolbert knocked him out with his pistol. I was pissed. I jumped off that horse. "Tolbert McCoy!" I shoved and hit him in the chest. "you-you.. Stupid.."

I was so upset. Jim and Calvin took me off of him. To my surprise, Pharmer didn't come after me. Neither did Tolbert. In fact, when I looked at them, they looked sorry for me, and guilty. Calvin had me by the waist, holding me back as I was still trying to attack Tolbert. Finally my anger turned into sadness and I broke down crying. Jim came over and hugged me, shushing me. "All this shit.. it's messin with er mind." He told to the boys. "You should go home." Jim looked at me. "no." I shook my head fiercely. "I'm goin with ya, wherever _he _goes." I said and pointed to the unconscious Johnse Hatfield.

Jim shook his head and helped me on my horse as we went to their uncles cabin. I was inside, multitasking: taking care of Johnse as he gained consciousness and making some stew to eat. Tolbert walked over to Johnse and said "s'pose you wonder why I don't just kill you straight away." I looked at him, glaring. "Cuz you know it aint right." Johnse replied. "Horseshit!" Tolbert yelled. "Tolbert McCoy." I looked at him. "I'm gon blow your brains out. Exactly at sunrise…. Like they do in the army." He ignored me. "Tolbert!" He continued "See I want you to know it's coming, so you can _THINK ABOUT IT, for ALL THOSE HOURS!_ …She the kind of tourment? You and all the Hatfields have brought on us?" I looked up in shock that he had just said that. Tears started forming.

"Allie…" Calvin whispered and held me from behind. "I respect your sister, Tolbert. You know that…?" Johnse said and continued "Let me go find a preacher, make it legal." I nudged out of Calvin's arms and went over to Johnse, wiping away his tears. "Well it's TO LATE for that. I'M GON SHOOT YOU DEAD TILL DAWN, AND I'M GON TELL YOU WHAT TIME IT IS, EVERY HOUR, WE GET CLOSER!" Tolbert screamed and I jumped, and broke down crying from his screaming. Johnse put his arms around me and hushed me. And looked up to Tolbert.

"Instead of a last meal, can I have a last request?" Johnse asked, not bothered by his screaming. "_Hell no!"_ Tolbert replied. I shot my head up "Tolbert McCoy." I said. He glared at me and sighed "What do you want?" He said. "I wanna see Rosanna, one last time, and say goodbye properly. And I will stand tall when you shoot me, I swear to God." He started. I started bawling as he spoke this, and I looked at the boys. Bud, Jim and Calvin looked like they was showing sympathy for him. Even Tolbert eased up a little until Johnse continued "and when I get to heaven, I wont ask God to send you all straight to hell for what you've done to me"

I looked at him. My face headed straight for his chest. Bawling. Why did I come with him? I could've went straight to William and Johnse wouldn't be here in this position right now. I was so scared. Everyone would blame me. I will never know peace. Tolbert interrupted my thoughts. "uh uh" he shook his head "you're the one goin ta hell. And you won't be.. askin God.. for sqwat." Then the voice I didn't expect to hear spoke. "Rosanna does love im…? She'll hate us forever if we don't allow it?" "NO I SAID! He get'sa bowl o' stew. Mmm. Nothin else." Tobert said. I got up. And walked straight to the door. "Where the hell you think _your_ goin?" Tolbert demanded as he walked up to me. "I'm leavin. I cant deal with this." I croaked through my now husky voice from crying. "Bull shit!" he grabbed me by the hair. I saw Jim and Calvin stand up. Tolbert held the pistol to my head and turned me to face everyone. Johnse yelled "Goddamnit Tolbert stop!" "Everyone here knows you _Hatfield._ And _everyone_ knows you'd go straight your lil'_Hatfield_ family to come after us." He told me. I got outta his grasp and punched him in the face. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" he shouted, punching me, pulling my hair, scratching, kicking me.

"STOP!" Johnse yelled numerous times. Jim and Calvin stopped him. As Calvin and Jim both hit him I tried crawling towards the door. Pharmer then grabbed me by the waist. "oh no ya don't." he said, picking me up and tossing me right beside Johnse. Johnse took ahold of me. After the boys were done wrestling around they all just stared at me. Bud broke the silence, "Stew didn't set right with me… Ya'll mind if I go home?" "Naw, sure Bud" Jim said walking him to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"See ya, Bud. Hell… I'll see ya on the other side." Johnse said. I lied my head down on Johnse. I buried my face into Johnse's neck. He put his arm around me. He whispered. Just barely audible for me to hear."Hush now, hunny." He soothed into my ear. He rubbed my arms. "I know how much you love my brother you know. He's crazy about you. Just do one thing for me.. Make sure you make him happy." The tears welled to the rims. They fell out. I'm guessing the boys didn't hear, other wise they would've shot him by now. And probably me too.

"Allisyn. Get your ass up, lets go. Get everyone some a that stew." Tolbert demanded me. Calvin spoke up. "Tolbert, Pharmer, I swear ta God I'm gonna kill you both. Stop treatin' Allie the way you do." Pharmer rolled his eyes. Tolbert just looked down. I got up but lost balance and fell down. "Allie!" Jim told me. He came over to me. Tolbert and Calvin did too. Johnse panicked out the words "what's going on with Allie?!" I felt dizzy but I lifted myself up. "I'm fine…" I mumbled.

Tolbert grabbed ahold of my arm, and waist, and helped me up to my feet. Jim, Calvin and Johnse all looked at him suspiciously, with very cautious eyes. I was scared, being in his grasp. My body shook with fear and I tried getting away from him. I started saying "n-no.." numerous times. Tolbert took me by the face, softly, and made me look at him. I shook harder. "easy Allisyn, easy… I'm sorry.. shh… I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He told me. I could tell the alcohol he'd been a drinkin had been wearing off, and the sweet Tolbert came back around.

I didn't say anything, I just kept shaking. Calvin came over and took ahold of me. He glared at Tolbert. Man, if looks could kill, that one would'a done it. Tolbert went and sat beside Pharmer, looking down. Calvin and Jim helped me get the stew into bowls. I passed them out. I gave the last bowl to Johnse. I just sat beside him. And looked up to the ceiling of the cabin, and stared. "Ain't you gonna eat Allie..?" Calvin asked. I didn't say anything. I just kept staring. "A-Allie..?" Calvin asked again. Johnse looked at me. "Allisyn, come on. You got to eat _something_" he tried.

I just nudged him away. A few hours went by. Calvin looked to Johnse. "I assume your wondrin what'll happen after your dead…" I snapped out of my zone, and looked at him. "Rosanna'll have an honorable marriage." I looked at Jim, and gave him a look. He saw but didn't say anything. "Who's that?" Johnse said, wiping his mouth. He was eating another bowl of stew. "Perry Cline's, great to make Rosanna a wife." I shot him a look. "Kill her man… Marry his woman… take the baby… That ain't honorable." Johnse said very upsettedly. I rubbed his shoulder.

"One hour to go, Hatfield." Tolbert said. 'dear God…' I thought. Tolbert's been a drinkin' again. Wonderful. The hour left was now up. Jim, Calvin, and Tolbert walked over to us. Calvin took my hand and walked us out last. Tolbert took ahold of Johnse and nudged him out the door. I walked slowly with Calvin. "See, I wanted to shoot you myself. ..But I gottahumor my brothers." He said, nervously. Johnse sighed and nodded. "When the sun comes up, I'm gonna hand you this pistol. Now will you do the honorable thing, and kill youself?" I looked at him in horror.

Johnse looked at him in disgust. "Why in God's name would I do that?" he asked. "Shame, and remorse." Tolbert replied. Johnse shook his head. "No.. No, you all, just wanna save yourselves from doin' a murder. And I ain't a shamed of lovin' Rosanna." More tears came to the brims of my eyes. Tolbert sighed and turned around. "Our guy won't do it himself.." Johnse sighed and looked up. Pharmer was now nervous. "Will.. will e' eat poison?" I walked over to Johnse but before I reached him, Tolbert turned back around "ta hell with this." "NO!" I jumped in front of Johnse, shielding him. I saw Jim and Calvin walking up to their brother as Tolbert was about to pull the trigger.

Before Tolbert could pull the trigger, "Guns down. _Now._" I hear a very familiar voice say. I looked to wear the voice was a comin' from. It was Anse. Calvin, Jim and Tolbert all dropped their guns. Calvin threw his hands up in surrender. Anse came over to us. He pointed his shotgun to Tolbert's throat. "No! Mr. Hatfield, please." He looked at me confused. It was like I could hear exactly what he was thinking. 'Girl, what the hell! This boy was just about to kill you and…?' he looked away and just punched Tolbert. He fell to the ground. I winced. Johnse took ahold of my waist.

Anse looked at me and Johnse. He took Johnse by the arm and shoved him over to where at _least _twenty Hatfields were a standin. I saw Cap standin there now. He gave a gun to his brother . Anse looked at me next. He looked away from me, as if he were thinkin what ta do with me. I was almost scared of him. He looked at the blood on me. And the small bruise on my face from Tolbert punching me earlier. "the rest of you get down next to your brother, and pray as if your lives depended on it." Calvin kneeled next to Tolbert, as told. Jim just stood there.

Anse looked at Jim, who was disobeying Anse's orders, then back to me. He gave me his shotgun, and took me by the arm, gently but firmly, and walked me over to Johnse and Cap. William looked at me. He looked at the blood, and the bruise. And he grimaced. He looked pissed. We just stared at eachother. I heard Anse say "Are you deaf, McCoy?" He was standing in front of Jim now, holding his pistol to him. "I said to kneel." I was scared now, and I looked away from William, and looked over to Jim and Anse.

"I kneel for no man…" Jim stated, "And I pray only ta God," he shook his head slightly in disapproval to whom Anse told him to pray to; "Not you." Anse grimaced. "You're a brave man, Jim McCoy. Your daddy must be proud."Anse put his pistol back. "Alright, Skunk Hair, Torch er'." Tom looked at Will. "you sure you don't wanna help?" he grinned. Cap looked at me in disgust, guessing that he was right about someone must have hurt me today. He looked at Skunk Hair. "Ya know, I think I will." Tom gave the second torch of fire to William.

I went to protest but Johnse grabbed me by the waist again. "no." he whispered to me. "No…" he whispered again. "You know, we shoulda' burnt this shit hole down, years ago." William and Tom went and sat the cabin on fire. William smashed the window and threw his torch in. He turned around and looked at me. This look was his 'I'm sorry, Alice." Look. I nodded very slightly to give him an 'I forgive you, William.' Just then, my nose started bleeding. I took my hands to my nose in alert. "Oh!" I gasped. William's apologetic expression turned to a 'Now, I'm pissed' look. He turned around and punched Tolbert. "Cap!" Anse said. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir." He nodded. He ran up to me, and took me from Johnse's grasp. He looked deep into my eyes. My cheeks burned with blush as I felt twenty Hatfield eyes looking at us. I could feel the grins on their faces too. I even felt Calvin's eyes, burning holes in my back. William put his hands on my face. "Thank you, Allisyn." He looked at his brother, Johnse, then back to me. "For saving my brother." He looked at his brother again. "I trust you let nothin' happen to Alice?" he asked sternly. Johnse went to tell his brother how Tolbert and Pharmer treated me, but I spoke up before him. "He did what he could, Cap." He nodded. We stared at eachother for what I felt was hours, but actually, it was only seconds. "Cap, Johnse…" Jim Vance stated. He looked at me, and then to Anse. Anse spoke for him, in approval. "And Allisyn." Jim grinned and nodded. "And Allisyn." He corrected. "Lets go." We took off. I felt the holes in my back burn even more, as I felt Calvin, Jim and Tolbert staring at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you "Guest" once again for the review. **

When we returned home, Rosanna was there with my Aunt Lavicy. Cap took my hand and walked me into the house. Lavicy gasped when she saw me. "Jesus, what happened to you?" she grasped my broken face. I stared at her. "Yeah, Allisyn, what exactly _did_ happen to you?" Cap asked, cockily. "I know for a damn fact them McCoy sons'a bitches did _something._" And he was right…Again. "Alice?" My Aunt Lavicy asked again. I sighed. "Tolbert.. Beat me after I punched him." Rosanna gasped. I continued "I was trying'a leave and he.. Well. Ya know.. and I tried crawlin' to the door but Pharmer tossed me halfway crossed the room." I explained.

"I can't believe my brothers would do that to you, Allie." Rosanna half sobbed. "Well believe it." William replied to her, sarcastically. "William Anderson Hatfield." He looked at me. "Knock it off." He smirked. I sighed. "Well, Ro, we best get goin, huh?" I said. "Uh uh." Anse said in disapproval. "Your staying here, hunny." He smiled. I smiled back but said "What!". He nodded again. "We were goin and gettin' ya even if Johnse wasn't in that mess just a few hours ago. You belong here. With us." He explained to me. "But what of Rosanna?" I asked. His smile faded. "That'sa whole different story." He answered. "yeah, what is she even doin' here anyway?" William asked Johnse.

My smile faded too. Rosanna stiffened. "Cap, she saved my-" Johnse started to say but got interrupted by Cap. "You're a damn fool for bringin' her back here." He shoved him. Johnse shoved back. "I'm not a damn fool. I love her, damnit. Rosanna's carrying my baby. She saved my life." I stiffened now. Lavicy gave the upset Rosanna a cup of tea. And looked at Johnse. Anse looked at Johnse and took his pipe away from his mouth. Jim Vance looked disappointed. Cap just stared. "Rosanna's what?" Anse asked, pissed off. He looked at Lavicy. "Did you know about this?" he asked her. She looked at Rosanna and then me and turned away. Jim tryed getting Anse calmed down by saying to Johnse "Johnse, She's a McCoy, she betrayed her own family, she'll betray ours too?" He said, making it sound like a question. "That ain't true." Johnse said.

"Ya know what? I ain't takin' this." Johnse said, upset. Anse looked at Johnse, _really_ pissed off this time. "Oh you'll take it." He hit Johnse. "You'll take it even if you don't like it." And he started attacking him, right and left. Kicking him, smacking him… "Anse…. Anseee….Anseeee!" Jim cooed. "Anderson!" Lavicy repeatedly said. "Stop it! Stop it, please!" Rosanna pleaded. "Anse! Anse stop it!" Cap saw my expression and he shielded Johnse. "Daddy stop it!" he said. Anse accidently hit Cap. "Anse!" Me and Lavicy and uncle Jim all went up to Anse to stop him at the same time. "That is it! That is it! _Back!" _Lavicy pushed him back each time she said 'back.' "Back! Don't chu touch that boy anymore Anderson Hatfield!" Lavicy scolded him, and pushed him away.

I helped Cap and Johnse up. "You will never marry _McCoy._" Anse said, and pointed towards Rosanna. "You got two choices. You stay here er' you leave with her and don't you come back." He continued. Johnse looked at Rosanna, not knowing what to do. She was in tears. Cap lay back against the wall, catching his breath, waiting to see what Johnse would do. "A-Anse… Th-that ain't… That ain't fair." I started to say. I was gonna continue but I noticed he wasn't even listening, and Jim put his hands on my shoulders, comforting me. Anse must've heard me though, cuz' e' turned towards me and yelled. "Fair? _FAIR?!_ I come and get you and tell you you can stay here with your _real_ family and your telling _me _that just because I won't let _my_ son marry a _McCoy_ girl?!"

I winced multiple times as he screamed in my face. "Anseee." Jim cooed again, "Anderson Hatfield!" Lavicy scolded him at the same time. Rosanna got up and left. "Rosanna!" I managed to choke out. I could barely speak. Anse _never_ yelled at _me._ I walked after Rosanna. "Ro?" But she was already on her horse and trottin' away. "Don't you ever…_ever _yell at Allisyn like that again." I heard a husky voice say. It was Will that said that. Anse was now eased up and sighed. "I'm sorry, son." Jim came over and grabbed me. "Come on darlin'…She's not comin back." He tried sayin. "N-no..N-no!" I said. I ran out the door. "_Rosanna!"_ I screamed. _"ROSANNA!" _I screamed again. William now had ahold of me.

He covered my mouth and held me by the waist. "Shhh, no, no Allisyn, no. Shhh…" He soothed into my ear. I broke down. Lavicy walked out onto the porch with Jim. Anse walked out with Johnse too. William sat in front of me and took ahold of my face. He brushed the tears away ever so lightly with his thumbs. "Hey…Hey. Look at me." He said softly. I looked up at him, still sobbing. He smiled lightly. I didn't return the smile. He grabbed ahold of me and sat me on his lap. He rocked me. As soon as I was done sobbing, I got my head out of his neck and looked at him. I don't know how exactly it happened. But we were both locked in a gaze. Before I could count to ten, his lips were locked on mine.

It seemed like we were kissing for hours. He finally left my lips go, and looked at me. I was looking at him, gasping for air. He left out a small giggle. He rested his forehead on mine. "You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered. I smiled. "Really?" I whispered back. He nodded. I smiled. "Me either." I whispered again. His eyes shot open. "What? Really? How long have you been a waitin?" he asked is shock. "A long time." I softly said. He smiled and kissed me again. I heard a "Woooooo-hooooo!" from Jim. Cap broke the kiss and busted up with laughter. "_Jim!" _he said. I hadn't noticed Johnse went inside. But Lavicy and Jim and Anse were still out. Lavicy was smile was the biggest I've seen her manage. And Anse's too.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jim." I said, "Shut. Up." He laughed hysterically. Lavicy came down from the porch steps, wide smile and all, and strutted over to me. She took me by the hands and helped me up from the ground. She twirled me around like we was dancin'. We laughed. I was a little confused though. This was supposed to be a bad day for me. Anse yelled at me, harmed Johnse in front o' me, and kicked Rosanna out of their house after she saved her son? What the hell… this ain't right. Jim interrupted my thought. "So, you intend on marryin' her?" he laughed. Will just looked at me in serious thought, and then away. Lavicy stopped dancing with me. "Come on, now, lets get some food in ya." I smiled.

She walked me into the house, I tried looking back. I saw William, Jim and Anse talking, pretty seriously. But, as expected, Jim had a grin on his face. About an hour or so went by and the food was ready. "Allie, go'n and get Johnse, tell im' it's time to eat would ya? But keep in mind what just happened today…He may need somebody to talk to. I'll go see what the boys are doin', and stall for a bit." I nodded, and headed upstairs. I knocked on Johnse's door. "Johnse?" I said quietly. "Go away." I heard him say. I smirked and opened the door. "Oh, stop bein' so childish would ya? Listen…I'm so sorry-" I started to say. But interrupted me by saying "Hey, it was _your _sister, wasn't it? I'm the one who should be saying 'Oh, Allisyn I'm _so sorry that my daddy kicked your sister out and-"_ he started to sarcastically say but I cut him off this time.

"Oh, Johnse, shut the hell up, would ya? Your _so _childish. And that _kinda_ hurt." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice. It's just… I don't get any of this you know? It's horseshit." I smacked his head. "Watch your mouth." I said sternly, but then sighed. "I know, Johnse, I know. I don't understand any of this either. But I promise you true, right now, I _will _help settle all this, like my momma said I was s'posed ta." He looked up at me with some hope in his eyes. He hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe. "I love you, Allie, so damn much. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. You've given my brother someone to love, and saved _my _life." He said, and then looked me straight in the eye. _"Thank you."_ He said again. I just smiled at him. "Your welcome, Johnse. And I love you too. You're the best brother anyone could ask for." I smirked at him. He just laughed.

"Really? The _best _brother _any_one could ask for?" he asked, sarcastically. I shoved him. "Your full of yourself, Johnse Hatfield." She smiled at me, and then looked down. "Hey…" I said, soothingly. I lifted his chin up softly and kissed him on the forehead. "Come on. It's time to eat." He smiled at me again. I took his hand and made him follow me downstairs. "Ah, ya got him, huh?" Lavicy said, sweetly. She took ahold of Johnse's shoulder and hugged him. "I'm sorry, son." She whispered. He nodded faintly and took a seat at the table next to Jim. When Jim saw me he said "Welllll, there's the new bride to be!" I rolled my eyes and laughed when William said "_Jim._" I took a seat beside Lavicy. William took a seat beside me, and stared at me. I was blushing the whole time we were eating. "Son?" Anse said.

"Yeah?" William and Johnse said together at the same time. Lavicy and I laughed at them but then she gave Anse a look. He sighed and looked at Johnse who was waiting to see who he was talking to. "Johnse, I'm sorry about today you know." Johnse nodded. "I know." Anse sighed again. "But don't be thinkin' that changes anything with that McCoy girl." Johnse didn't answer. Then he looked at me. "Allie, I'm so sorry for yellin' at cha the way I did there today." I smiled kindly. "S'ok Uncle Anse. " he smiled. "That's my girl." He winked. He started eatin' again and Jim smacked his shoulder."Ya idiot, you forgot Cap." Anse looked at him funny. "What?" Jim rolled his eyes. "Cap, wasn't there a somethin' ya wanted to ask Allie?" Cap widened his eyes in embarrassment and Jim winked at him.

He then looked at me, my face as red as an apple. "uh.. Lassie, will you be my date to the barn party tomorrow?" he asked, embarrassed. My faces shade of red went even deeper in blush. "U-uh, yeah, William." I said, looking down. Jim and Anse smacked hands in fives and Lavicy hugged my shoulder. Johnse just looked at us, smiling widely as ever. … after we was done eatin' I went up to my room. Lavicy was there and there was a wrapped with old brown paper'd gift in er' arms. She held it out to me. "I figured William was gonna ask you any ways." She said as I unwrapped it. I gasped as I took out the most beautiful designed skirt I had ever layed my eyes on. It was a creamy color with roses splattered on it. "Lavicy, where did ya learn how ta sew like this!" she smiled. "I'll show ya sometime." She winked. "Where it tomorrow." I nodded, and folded it up and put it into my drawers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

I woke up pretty early, which was unusual. I put on the plaided blue shirt Will had given me awhile ago at his cabin, that I _still_ haven't given him back yet… put on an old skirt, and tucked in the shirt. I got my favorite pair of buts on and let my lair down. I went down stairs, quietly, guessing that everyone was still asleep. "I told ya she'd wake up early." I heard a quiet voice say, and jumped when I heard it. Then I heard a _smack_ and an _"ow!"_ and a "Shut _up" _and a _"Shhh!"_ I giggled. "Cotton? Is that you?" I asked. What were they doing up? I went to look under the table… "_Surpriiiiiize!"_ Cotton, Cap, Johnse, a few of the boys' sisters, Uncle Ellison (or, as told, my 'daddy'), Uncle Anse, Uncle Jim, Billy, Uncle Wall and Lavicy shouted at me. I was shocked that they was all under that measly little table, and bumped my head in shock on the table when they yelled at me. "Ouch."

I got back from under the table and held my head, it hurt. I heard another smack. "You idiot, you cant never just sit there, and shut the hell up." I heard Johnse say, and little Billy laughed. "Johnse Hatfield, don't you hit your cousin like that again." I said sternly, but playing around at the same time. "Sorry, Allie." He cooed. I heard muffling going on underneath the table. Finally, everyone got out. "Aunt Lavicy! I never knew you was one to play." I said sarcastically. She looked at Anse and gave him a mean, nasty look. "I'm _not." _I looked at her weirdly, and everyone else that had cheesy grins on their faces. "What in the _hell_ are ya'll lookin at? You best wipe the smiles mongst' ya faces before I come over there n' do it for ya." I said sternly. "Ya'll made me hurt my head. That ain't very funny." William laughed. Then Johnse. Then Cotton and Billy. "Jee, Allie, that's not what were smilein' at." Cotton said.

"Yeah, Allie, we's not tryin'a make fun of ya." Billy cooed after Cotton. I looked at them all weirdly. "_What_ am I missin?" I said, losing patience. All of their smiles disappeared. "Allisyn, don't you know what today is, girl?" Ellison asked me. I thought for a moment. I shook my head slowly. "No? I-I don't?" I said honestly, almost making it sound like a question. Anse shook his head. "That's a shame." I heard him mumble to himself. William step forward slowly. "Well, darlin', for one…" he said slowly with his steps. "It's Election Day. That means the barn dance. That means our date." I nodded. I already knew this, though? "For two," he said, now he was standing inches from my face. He took my hands. "It's your birthday." I smiled and gasped. "Oh my _word_!" I looked at everybody. "Awh, you all are so sweet." I went around and gave each one of them a hug. Lavicy gave me a big hug, Anse did too, Ellison kissed me on head and whispered "Happy Birthday angel." I gave Cotton a kiss on the cheek, and Billy and Johnse too, and then just gave Uncle Wall a big hug.

"Well, it sure did have to be a special occasion if _you're here_." I said sarcastically and he just laughed. "Good to see ya, Allisyn." He gave me another hug. "What about me?" William said. I blushed a thousand shades of red. I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I looked up to him, and he was looking down at me, smiling. I heard a loud, over dramatic sigh. "Oh, just kiss her already." Lavicy said that. I turned and looked at her and started to say "Aunt Lavi-!" but William turned me back around so quickly I couldn't finish and said "Don't mind if I do." Sarcastically but sweetly, and kissed me passionately. I heard a bunch of cheers. … When Cap finally decided to let me breathe, I noticed Skunk Hair and Jim and Bill were there too. They were participating in that cheer. Cap smiled widely at me. "Happy Birthday, Darlin!" Jim said and walked over to me, planting a huge kiss on my head. "Happy Birthday, Sugar!" Tom said, winking at me. "Happy Birthday, dear." Bill said, sweetly.

"Thank you all… so much." I said, almost tearing up. Nobody ever threw a party just for me. I went to walk out side to fetch some eggs from the coop but Cotton said "Where you going, Allie? Don't ya want your presents?" he said. "Presents?" I repeated in a question. "Don't you know the routine of a birthday, girl?" Anse said, ashamed. "Yeah, didn't those McCoys ever do _anything_ for you? Other'n beat ya?" Jim said, cockily. I looked down ashamed. "No…" Jim looked at Anse. "Awh, come 'ere you." Anse said playfully and gave me a hug. That hug turned into him picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed, but I was getting sickly. "An-Anse! Put me down!" I managed to say throughout my laughs. Lavicy was laughing the hardest outta everyone. He finally put me down. "Sorry, Allisyn, Anderson can get pretty playful when it comes to partys and birthdays." She said, laughing. I laughed.

When everyone simmered down, Ellison came up to me first. "Here." He said kindly, and handed me a small, messy wrapped up gift. "Cotton wrapped it." He said truthfully, and when he said it, Cotton's face lit up like the moon. I opened it, and I held up a small bracelet, made of some sort of sapphire lookin' jewel. I gasped. "Oh, Ellison! It's… it's so gorgeous!" I said in awe. I gave him a hug. "Thank you, da-" I started to say 'daddy.' But looked down in embarrassment instead. He winked at me. "your welcome, hunny." He whispered. I smiled and turned to Cotton. "Thank you, Cotton. It's gorgeous." I said. "Your welcome, miss Allie!" he said cheerfully. I put the bracelet on. Anse walked up to me, holding a pistol. I gasped. "What'd I do?" I said, scared. Everyone laughed. "Allie, angel, this is for you." Me use a gun? Right. "Thank you, Uncle Anse! I'll use it on Johnse." I winked at Johnse who said "Hey!" when I said that.

I gave Anse a hug. Uncle Jim then came up to me. "Here, girl." He said, handing me a sash full of bullets for the pistol. "Thank you, Jim." I said, giving him a hug. Billy and Johnse then came up to me. Billy handed me a heavy, neatly wrapped gift. I sat it on the table. I opened it. It was a beautiful jewelry box. "Oh my word." I gasped. "Thank you so much, Billy!" I said, hugging him tightly. "Johnse asked me if I wanted to give ya anything for your birthday, and I said a jewelry box. He made it for me," he said, giving Johnse some credit. "I love it, Billy." He smiled widely. Johnse came up to me and handed me another small, very neatly wrapped gift. "It's from mama and me." He told me. I looked to Lavicy and she winked at me. I opened it to find another bracelet. This time, this was made out of wooden beads, that had roses painted on them. I gasped. "Oh you guys." I started to say, crying. I turned around so they wouldn't see me cry. Lavicy and Billy were at my sides immediately. "Allie? What's wrong?"

Lavicy said taking me face in her hands, making me look at her. Billy had his arm around my waist. He was so adorable. He was about fifteen or so, no older. I sniffed. "Noones' ever done no such thing for me like you all have, today." I heard a series of "Aweeee"'s in the room. "Well, your not done opening gifts just quite yet." William said, coming up to me slowly again. He handed me yet another small, neatly wrapped box. I opened it, and found a beautiful necklace. It was a locket, and something was in it. I was about to open it but "No." Will said. "Don't open that until I say you can." He said sternly. I nodded and hugged him. "Oh, Will. Thank you." I said and pecked his lips. He smiled. "Now, how'sa bout' that dance?" he said. I nodded. "I'll help you get ready." Lavicy said, coming to me. We was about to head upstairs when "Allie? I know it's _your_ birthday, but can I ask you of somethin'? Billy asked. "Anything in the world, baby. What is it?" I said, walking up to him. He hesitated but then said "Does Cap get to have _all_ of you today? Or can I get a dance in too?" he said cockily, but sweetly. "Awe, of course you can." I said and kissed his forehead. He blushed. "What about me?" Cotton pouted. "Of course, Cotton." I smiled. "And me?" Skunk Hair asked. I laughed. "I'll dance with all of ya, if I have enough energy left." I said.

**Pretty happy chapter right? **** I love where this story's going. But next chapter isn't gonna be so happy. **** . What do you guys think? **


	10. Chapter 10

Lavicy and I went upstairs so we could get ready. She did my hair like her everyday buns. Boy did I look like her even more now. The only difference was hair was silver-blonde, and I had grey eyes. But my face could easily get mistaken as hers. I even sounded like her. I came downstairs with her. Everyone stared. "You, uh... You look beautiful, Lassie." Cap said, walking up to me. "Thanks." I smiled. Lavicy and Anse and many of the others had grins on their faces. He took me by the hand, led me to his horse, helping me up. We rode to the area where the event was going on. I don't quite understand why they call it a "Barn Dance." There's ain't notta barn in site. We walked down with the others, and the first thing we did was dance. It was a pretty decent area. William took me by the hand and waist, and we dance happily. We laughed so much. Aunt Lavicy and Uncle Anse was dancin' with us too. Anse and Cap would spin us and then we'd end up in oppisite partners dancing grasp. So, that took care of Anse's dance. "Oh, I needa brek, Lassy. You.. You wore me out." Cap said, breathlessly. I giggled, and danced my way to Billy, held his hand and made him put his free hand on my waist. We danced for a good half hour, and then he said "Oh, I'm so tired! That was so much fun, Aunt Allisyn, thank you!" I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome, baby." I just realized he called my 'Aunt Allisyn.' Why...?

Then I danced myself to Cotton, and I got his grasps where they needed to be, and we danced for about fifteen minutes. Then Uncle Ellis- I mean, my daddy, came up. "Oh, come on son! I needa dance with my gal!" William laughed. And Cotton sighed. He left go and Ellison took me. We danced around and around. "I know you don't know if I'm really your daughter or not, but.. You've been more of a daddy than I could ever ask for. I love ya, Uncle Ellison." I whispered to him. He smiled so widely. "I love you, daughter." he said back. The instrumental song was over, and we stopped dancing. William came up to me and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you sweat so hard." he joked. I nudged him. He always made fun o' me cause' he sweats more than me when were in the lumber yard workin. He took me by the hand and we walked away from the enormous drinking party. We walked and walked. "Allie", "Cap" we both said at the same time. "You first." I said, smiling. He smiled and said, "Lass, I just..." he hesitated but then continued "I-I... I know we've only known eachother for two years, and only the last few days have you known I like ya... Well.. I-I..I love you." he said. I smiled so widely. "Oh, Cap, I've been wantin'a tell ya that since the day you saved my life, from Pharmer." I looked at him with the most happiest expression. He looked at me, and smiled, and kissed me.

He then held the locket with something in it. "I want you to op-" he started to say but we both jerked our heads to the direction of a "I AM HELL ON EARTH!" A chill went straight down my spine as I frose. I knew exactly who that was. Tolbert. Cap looked at me. "Allisyn? Allisyn? Allisyn!" I snapped out of it. "We have to go, William. Right now, c'mon!" I said, running fast back to the party. Just before we were about to hit the bank, where just above it was the event, we heard a... POW! My hands were on the bank, as his, and we looked at eachother in horror. I snapped out of it and climbed over the bank. It wasn't that tall. It was just maybe four feet. I walked maybe three and a half steps when I heard Anse yell in horror... "ELLISON!" I ran through the crowd and saw Tolbert, Pharmer and Bud running into the woods, and my daddy on the groud, blood gushing through his shirt. My blood ran cold as ice, and I stopped and stared. Cap was right beside me, standing in the same horror as I. I heard Lias shout "Their gettin away!". Skunk Hair and him ran after them. I snapped out of it again whenever Will went straight to the crowd containing my aunt Lavicy, Anse, Uncle Wall and a doctor. I sprinted and grabbed ahold of some man's collar and shoved him outta the way so I could sit there. "Daddy? Daddy? What happend to him? Someone tell me, NOW." I said coldly.

I heard my daddy say "where's Cotton..." in a voice barely audible to hear. My Uncle Wall must've heard though, because he got Anse's attention. "Anse, Anse!" he said, pointing to Ellison. Anse hovered over him so he could hear. "Where's Cottonnnnn." He trailed off the 'n', and said again. "Cotton!" Anse said. My Aunt Lavicy pulled Cotton down. "Daddy?" he said, in a heartbreaking tone. "C'm here." Anse said, pulling him closer. "Cotton, you come for your daddy?" "I don't mean no harm." he replied. "I know." Lavicy comforted him, stroking his cheek. "Lavicy, get him into a bed at the house." Anse ordered Lavicy. Normally, Anse, or anybody for that matter, were to scared and knew better than to command that woman. But this time, she nodded and helped Cotton up. I started getting pissed off because no one was a answerin my question. "What. Happend. To my daddy?" I said, though gritted teeth. "C'mon hunny. Hunny, c'mon." Aunt Lavicy said to me, grabbing me away from the scene. Anse and Uncle Wall walked a few steps away from Ellison, and started sharing words. William came over to Lavicy. "Mama, please, PLEASE, take care o' Allisyn until I get back. I'll be back maybe just a few minute after you get ho-" "William, I GOT her. Go!" She cut him off. And he gave me a sorry look and helped Johnse carry Ellison.

I remained in a still-as-stone position on the porch steps of the house waiting for them to bring my pa back home. Lavicy tried numerous times to get me in the warm, but I refused. Finally... They got home. The carried Ellison into the guest room and layed him down, where the doctor was helping him. I went into the room and watched, holding my poppies hands. Anse came into the room with Cap. "He gon.. He gonna die?" Anse said, having trouble askin' that. The doctor shook his head. "He shoulda already." I jumped up, and slammed my fists into the wall. "He isn't. Gonna. Die." I said, through gritted teeth. Anse and the Doctor jumped. Cap didn't seem surprized. Anse touched his brother, giving me an apologetic face, and left the room. Cap took me by the hand. "Lassie... Come with me. Come on.. You should rest." he said, ever so soothingly, and grabbed me away from my daddy. He took me into the main room, where out the window I saw Tolbert, Pharmer and Bud being led into the barn. I face grew hot, and I grinded my teeth together. I yanked my hand outta Williams and ran out the door. William was right behind me though. I stomped into the barn room, and as soon as I saw Pharmers face I drew my pistol, that Anse got me today for my birthday.

See, the souch uncle Jim gave me that had bullets, I wear around my waist like a man, with the pistol ready to go. I aimed my pistol directly at Pharmer. Skunk Hair and William both said "Allisyn, NO!" at the same time. I put the saftey off and put my finger on trigger. Pharmers face grew with horror, and he was scared. "Which one of ya did it?" I said harshly. "Pharmer McCoy. You sick son of a bitch. You stabbed my daddy. My DADDY. Over, and over again and then SHOT him." I said extremely coldly and turned my pistol over to Tolbert. "Tolbert McCoy. I understand you stabbed him too. What in the HELL, WERE YOU THINKING!?" I screamed. He and Bud jumped. I then turned my pistol over to Bud. He widened his eyes and tears started welling in his eyes. I scared him. Now I felt horrible inside, but I didn't let it show. "Bud." I said, and slowly put the saftey back on and lowed my pistol. "I don't believe them Bud. You wouldn't...You wouldn't do sucha horrible thing." I hesitated to say. "Who made ya do it, Bud? Tell me Bud... I'll get chu' outta here right here, right now. Who. Made you do this." I barely said. It was hard for me to talk, with the lump in my throat growing bigger and bigger. He didn't reply. He just started crying. Tolbert looked at me, tears now welling in his eyes. "We was all drinkin' Allie..." "I DON'T CARE!" I screamed in his face. "You all WILL pay for this. I'll be sure as hell of that." I said coldly, and Will had ahold of me. "Darlin, come on..." He whispered, pulling me outta the room.

**Okay, intense chapter huh? Sorry guys, no Italic words, as I am having computer issues. The sentences that don't have a !? at the end, is Allie just emphasizing the words, not yelling or screaming. Sorry, I know it's kind of short. What do you guys think is in Allie's locket that Will gave her? ;) Next chapter, comin up! Whatcha think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's two new chapters, my dear friends and readers. Please write a review if you haven't done so already. I just adore them. I also edited chapter 7 because I noticed I forgot a line Jim said to Johnse, and the line where Lavicy says "Back! Back! Don't you touch that boy anymore, Anderson Hatfield." So please go read from there to get it all in your head again. And remember I made chapter 10, so read that before this one, please. Thank you so much. Also please read a dear friend of mine's Hatifield and McCoy story "Never leaving you alone" By: lorenmichelle. Thank you. **

William had just pullen me away from the barn and outside. "Calm down, Lassie, calm down." he soothed. I listened and calmed. He was about to kiss my forehead when we both turned our faces in the direction we heard a horse trotting. Who the _hell_ would come _here_ at a time like _this_? Randol McCoy. 'Dear God' I thought... Why? Me and William walked calmly, side by side, behind Randol. William had his shotgun. We got up to the porch, and William and I stood next to the door-way where the front door was open. Uncle Wall, Lias, Uncle Jim, Cotton, Billy and Bill were all standin on the porch as well, shotguns handy. Anse and Lavicy walked out slowly. "I've come un-armed, to ask you for my boys. You got my word, I'll turn them over to the law in Pottville." Randol stated, calmly but scared. He looked at me standing next to Cap and relaxed a little. Anse grimaced "Your boys stabbed my brother. That stabbed him over, and over again and then shot him." Randol looked down for a moment, ashamed. "Pentally's same for that in Kentucky than it is in West Virginia." He assured. "How _is _Ellison?" he asked, very maturally and politely. Uncle Anse grimaced and looked around, not answering.

I guess Randol got the drift that he wasn't gonna answer because he said sweetly "I pray he recovers." Anse grimaced cockily "You still believe in prayin?" I shot him a _nasty_ look. Anse still played it calm and answered "I do." Anse nodded and said very rudely "Then we'll leave it to the Almighty. If my brother survives you can have your boys, and we'll let Kentucky Law take it's course. If my brother dies," he hesitated "If my brother dies, your boy'll stay here and our law of Justice _will _be done on em'." I grimaced at him harshly for how cruel he was being. I _know _my daddy's in there suffrin, but if Randol was playin it _this _nicely then Anse could too. And Anse dosen't wanna make the mistake again of usin' God's name like that. Randol grimaced only slightly and said "is there anything I can say or give you that'll move you from that?" "_No._" Anse quickly responded. Randol looked like he understood and said "I'd like ta see my sons." he said, in a very pleading way. Anse smirked and grimaced at the same time. "I don't think so." I let out a small gasp and looked at him. I looked at Will and he shook his head at me as if he knew I were gonna protest. I looked at Lavicy. She was in the same situation I was in.

Randol grimaced fully this time "_Then let their mother see em'?"_ Anse looked around thoughtfully but knew that me and Lavicy was gonna say something sooner or later. He turned to Lavicy and me. We both did the same gesture and spoke the same tone. "Yea." we quiclky said together. God, we was so much a like. Anse turned to Randol, very unsatisfied and said "we'll send for her." Randol nodded once and got on his horse. He was pissed about not seeing his sons. Anse and Lavicy, me and Cap was just about to turn to go inside when "_Devil Anse Hatfield."_ Randol said, pissed off. "I rouge the day I saved your life. May _God damn your eternal soul."_ he said, very, very pissed off. Now I was scared. Cap was pissed at what he just said. Anse turned to him, and Lavicy tried stopping him but "That might be, Randol. But I don't recall God saving your ass that day. We saved eachother, because that's" he tried saying, but Lavicy said "no, no, Anderson." catchin him by the chest. However, Anse walked another step and she knew she wasn't gettin in the middle this time. She walked inside. He continued, "that's what men do in war. This all sits here sits the way it sits b'cuz of us and no one else."

He took another step and rudely grabbed Williams shotgun from him and pointed it at Randol. I gasped. "You feel the need to bring up God one more time and which side he sits on," he turned the saftey off and continued "You won't be makin' a ride home." I stomped up to Anse and put my hands firmly on his shoulder and chest like when Lavicy does and said "_No, Anderson._" Randol looked at me in relief and shock that I could calm this man, or as he says 'devil', so quickly and easily. He started walking off on his horse and Jim started down the stairs following him. "ayeee?" he cooed in a cocky, sarcastic way. "I hope youuu, and all your kinnn, and friends and babies try ta come rescue, so we can kill ya all at once, not drag it ouut?". I grimaced at him harshly. William took ahold of. Uncle Wall saw my expression and said "Jim!... Shut up." If there were _any_ decent men in this family it was Uncle Wall and Ellison. Uncle Wall had reason with the McCoys, and so did Ellison. Johnse, of course did, but he was just so damn dumb. I nudged outta of Wills grasp and marched down to Jim. I shoved him, not knowing he had been drinkin, and that's the only reason of him being a dick.

I also didn't know that Uncle Wall, Billy and Cap were right behind me. "You stupid son of a bitch you!" I said shoving him. "Their _still_ part of my family, you know. How sick can you be to see summin' like that?" He shoved me back pretty forcefully and hit the ground. "_Whaat? _I didn't do nu'in? Sides, all they ever did was slap ya around anyways." he said rudely. William shoved him. "Touch her again you stupid drinkin' fool." he said harshly, then turned to me, as Billy helped me up. "Allie, he's _just_ drinkin. He dunno what the hell he's sayin." Uncle Wall rubbed my back as Jim started walkin back to the house. "Still, William. He _knows _what kind of life she's had before. He had no right. But Allisyn, Cap _is _right. He's only drinkin. He loves you like a daughter. He never ment to hurt you." he assured me. I nodded. "As I." he smiled and I smiled bigger than ever and hugged him. We all walked back to the house. ... The next day, I headed outside to give Cap a mug of water. It had been a little warm today, and he was cuttin' boards. Anse walked out. "Whudda'ya doin?" he said, kind of coldly. Cap called back "Cuttin' the boards!" as he was sawing away. Anse was now next to him. "What for?"

William shrugged "is' a possibility that Uncle Ellison's dyin'. I was just-" he started to say but Anse grabbed the saw from him, rudely. William took a step back, scaredly. "Don't you cut no boards." he said harshly, and flipped over the work Cap had done. I jumped and Cap walked backward until he was against the wall of the shed. "I'll tell you, when you can cut any boards." he said harshly again. "Yes'ir." William said, looking down, scared, and sad. Just then I heard Cotton, crying in complete saddness, horror, and remorse. I saw him break down and I took a step forward and then freezing, tears already at my brims. Anse slapped his cloth on his leg and looked at William, gesturing for him to continue making the boards. William was crying. And I was frozen. Anse sat beside Cotton as he was still broke down. I remained frozen. I remained frozen until I saw the doctor and Johnse carrying my daddy's dead body out. Anse, Cotton, the doctor, Johnse, and William all turned their necks staring in my direction as I screamed the most horrifieing, loudest scream managable. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Oh dear, dear, dear. What will happen next? The suspence is even killing ****_me._**


	12. Chapter 12

**No reviews on chapters 10 and 11 yet? Ohhh well. Here's chapter 12. :) **

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, so horrifingingly loud. William was sobbing a good bit, but he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm" he sniffed, "I'm so.. I'm so sorry Allie. I'm so sorry." he then left go and fell to the ground, as Cotton had done so. Uncle Wall and Lavicy came out to see who had screamed. Lavicy's eye's were bloodshot from crying, but she came walking pretty fast over to me, with Wall, and hugged me tightly. Anse was comforting Cotton, though he was broke down himself. Uncle Wall was on his knees, comforting William. Uncle Jim came out with Tom and Billy. They all and Johnse came over to me and got on their knees as I broke down, too. I was getting a whole lot of "I'm sorry, Allie, I'm sorry"'s and a back rub from eight hands. I pushed them all away and jumped up. "_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" _I screamed angrily as I was heading towards the barn, where Tolbert, Pharmer and Bud were being held hostage.

I grabbed my pistol when I reached the barn door and opened it, but Uncle Wall caught my arm. "Their not worth it, Allisyn. They'll get their share, I promise you. But you killing them won't bring you any peace." I nudged outta his grasp. "I will _never_ know _peace."_ I said threw gritted teeth. He was gonna protest but Billy came in. When I saw his face I immedietly put the pistol back. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot like Lavicy's. "Aunt Allisyn?" he sniffed. "Please come put me to b-bed." he croaked. "I wanna g-go to bed. P-Please." he pleaded. I eased up very quick-like. I looked at my McCoy brothers one last time and then back to Billy and Wall. "Of course, baby." I took him by the hand and I led him into the house. All the Hatfield eyes were landed on me as they watched me take Billy to bed. I tucked him in. I don't undertand why he wanted to sleep, it was still daylight out.

Well, he was probably just upset. I kissed his forehead and went to leave but got interupted. "Aunt Allisyn?" I turned to him. "Yeah, baby?" I said. "Uncle Ellison's not coming back, is he?" I hesitated. I sniffed, and tried swallowing the huge lump down my throat so I could speak. "No, baby. He's not. But, uh..." I croaked. "He's with you and me right now, baby. He'll always be with us now. And you'll see him again soon." I managed not to cry. "Promise?" he asked. I nodded and let a faint "mhm?" out and left the room as I felt tears stream down my face. I went outside to try and find William. I saw him, leaving against the side of the house, knees up to his face. I went up to him, and sat beside him. As soon as I sat he said "Oh, Allie." He burried his face into my neck, as I did the same to his. We both bawled together for quite a long time. Finally he had stopped crying, and was just letting out a few sobs her and there.

He took me face betweenst his hands, softly, and rubbed away the still-coming-forth tears with his thumbs. I sniffed. He smiled at my sniff and he kissed me. We both heard horses hooves. I looked around in alert. What if Randol had come back and started a World War 3? William left go of me, but took my hand and helped me up. He took his shotgun and walked me back to the shed. Uncle Wall, Bill, Jim, Johnse, Lias, Uncle Anse and a few others were standing there too. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just some preacher and Sally. She got off the wagon and sighed the words "I've come to see my sons." Anse nodded and said "They're inside." The preacher and Sally walked up the steps to the shed. The preacher man walked up to Anse and said "For the Christian that'll do-" Anse cut him off sarcastically "Save it for your congregation, preacher." Sally hit her knees and whispered "_Please_, Cap'n Hatfield. Let me take em' back to Kentucky with me. ... _Please!_" she begged. I took a breath and looked the other way. Hearing momma McCoy beg like that was heartbreaking. Cap put his arm around me.

Anse looked sorry for her. And so did a lot of the others, but instead Anse replied with "You'll get them back." He nodded, "that much I can promise you." She looked like she was gonna break down right then and there but the preacher helped her up, and took her inside. I told Cap I had to run into town, alone. He looked at me. "No, Allisyn! I'm going with you. No way in hell am I letting you go into _town _by yourself." I patted my hands on his chest. "William Anderson Hatfield. I have my pistol. I'll be just fine-" "No, Allisyn! I'm not letting y-" "Cap, _please!_ My daddy just died today! I _need_ to be alone." I said sternly, but softly. Anse and Uncle Wall exchanged looks. Jim was watching us carefully. He looked at me, deep in thought and finally sighed and said "Fine. But I want you back befo-" "Before sundown, yes, I _promise._ Cap, I'll be fine." I cut him off and kissed him quickly before taking my horse to the nearest saloon. I needed to drink.

**_Ohhh, the suspence. :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kourteneepaige and Kittyblood18 thanks so much. Betholly here's your next update, dear. :) **

I went into the saloon and ordered a strong whiskey. I got strange look from everyone in there. A saloon was no place for women unless you was a whore, which kind of freaked me out. I sat myself up on the stool, and downed my whiskey. I asked for another. Then another. Then another. Then the doors to the saloon opened loudly, and there was Calvin and Jim McCoy. They came over to me. I was downing my fifth whiskey, and he looked pissed that I was here. "Allisyn, what in the _hell_ are _you _doing _here_?" Calvin asked. I giggled alittle bit. "Wells, I'ma drinkin'! That's what I's doin!" I managed to splurr out. He looked to Jim and he nodded. Jim left and went outside, while Calvin sat on the stool beside me. "Allisyn, you needa come home." he softly said to me. I looked at him in seriousness. "Your daddy kicked me out." He nodded and looked away, then back to me. "Allie..." He hesitated. "You don't belong with those Hatfields." I shot him a nasty look. "The _hell_ I don't." He sighed. "God damnit girl, when the hell are you gonna open your eyes!?" he half shouted. I gigged and took another swig of my whiskey. He took the whiskey bottle from me, roughly."Hey!" I said, pouting. "I _have_ my eyes open, dumbass." I spitted at him. "No, you don't, Allisyn. Other wise, you would have realized that I've been in _love_ with you, since you was fifteen!" he shouted. Everyone in the bar looked at us. He looked really annoyed.

I giggled the words, "Oh, Calvin. I've always loved you? But your just a little to late, big brother." He then grabbed my arm very roughly, dragging me outside. "Ow, ow! _Hey!_ Calvin McCoy your _hurtin me!". _We was finally outside, and he left go of me. I held my arm where I thought for sure he was gonna tear my damn arm off. "What. The _hell._ Do you mean." he said threw gritted teeth. Now I was the one who was getting annoyed and irritated. "What the hell are ya talkin about, Calvin?" He sighed and said "That I was to late." I giggled out the words, "I'm in love with William Cap Hatfield."

**Cap's POV**

I knew I couldn't just let her go inta town all by herself. I mean, we was holding her brothers hostage, and Lord only knows what would happen if one a the McCoys were in town. What was she gonna do in town anyway? It took me a moment to realize... _The Bar!_ I hurried up and got my saddle on my horse. "Jim! I'll be back! I gotta get Allisyn!" Jim nodded. "You need any help?" I shook my head. "Nah, I know where she's at!" I galloped as fast as I could. ... Finally I saw her in sight. I 'Whoa'ed my horse and jumped off so I could hear what she was saying to what it appeared to be Calvin. "What the hell are ya talkin about, Calvin?" I heared her say, annoyed. He sighed and said "That I was to late." She was giggling when she said "I'm in love with William Cap Hatfield." He shoved her and said "God damnit, Allisyn, he don't love you!" I grimaced at that. "The hell he don't!" She spat at 'im. He grimaced at her. "Oh, The hell are ya gonna do, Allisyn? _Marry_ your own cousin!?" he sarcastically said. She shoved him back. "Oh, shut up! My mama and daddy was cousin's too and _they_ got married!" He just laughed at that. "Allisyn, he's _using _you." That was it. I walked into site now, and hit him across the face. He backed up, scared. "For _one_, I _do_ love Allisyn. _F_For _two,_ I'm _not_ using her. And three, if you ever, _ever!_ Touch my girl again, I'll kill ya." I said, angrily.

**Allisyn's Pov.**

Cap put his arm around me, and started walking away from Calvin. I looked back multiple times. He looked like he shattered into a million pieces. I really hurt him. We got to our horses, and I nudged outta his grasp. "Leave me alone, you damn dick you." He looked confuesed and hurt at the same time, but then just smirked it off. "Allisyn, you make a _hell_ of a drunk." he joked and tried taking ahold of me again. "No!" I nudged outta his grasp again, hitting him in the chest. He really was hurt this time. "You don't love me. Like Calvin said." I spat at him. "What! I don't _love_ you?!" He half shouted, hurt, and ripped my necklace he had given me, off. I gasped "William! Give me that _back!_" I yelled, hurt, and tried reaching it but kept holding it higher and higher. "Uh uh. You said I don't love you. I will _prove_ to you that I love you." He said, nodding his head. I hit his chest again. "Oh, so by ripping my necklace you gave me off my neck is showing that you _love_ me!?" I half shouted. "No, this is." He said, smirking and smashed my locket. I gasped again.

"How _dare_ you!?" I shouted at him. I started walking away, starting to cry, but he grabbed my arm, softly, and make me turn towards him. He held me close against his chest. I smacked him numerous times; "Let me go!" I said. He held his grip tighter on me. "Knock it off, Lassie!" He shouted and held his hand up to my face. I thought he was gonna hit me, and I flinched. That hurt him, I saw it in his face when I opened my eyes. "Allisyn, I can't believe you think I'd hurt you." He said, through a husky voice, from a lump in his thoat. He was holding back tears. My drunkness was starting wear off, and I realized what I've been doing to him. I broke down crying in his neck. "Oh, Cap, I'm so sorry." He hugged me tightly. "Shh, Allie, look at me, look at me." I finally looked at him. He held his hand up to me again. I just looked at him wierdly. He left go of me and sat on his knee, and opened his fist. I gasped. It was a golden ring with just a little diamond on it. It was beautiful. He slid it on my finger.

"I love you, Allisyn Ruthalie Hatfield. So much. Please, _please,_ don't leave me." He said, and finally left the tears out. He was hugging my legs, crying. I looked down at him and crouched down to him. I held his face in my hands, and kissed his tears, dry. "I'm never leaving you, William. I love you." He looked at me with hopeful eyes, as another tear slipped out. "Will you marry me, then?" I rested my forehead on his, makin his hat fall off. I ran my hands through his long, thin blonde hair, and looked deep into his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I will." I said, softly. He smiled and I kissed him, his mustache tickeling my face. "Good," he said, "cuz you's be the only woman I wanna have my baby's with. A hundred of em', too." He smiled. I laughed, kissing him again. "Let's go home."

**Awwwwwwwh! William put a RING in her locket! :D Make sence now? What do you guys think? **


	14. Chapter 14

When we returned home, there was a large carriage hooked to a couple of my old horses. My face saddend when I looked at them. I loved those horses. I got off the horse and looked at William who was looking at me with cautious eyes. "Stay here." I said quietly, and walked in front of the carriage. I almost gasped, because they shocked me, but it was just my McCoy sisters and brothers. They all got out, and their faces turned from happy-to-see-me to Oh-my-God-were-gonna-die. I looked to where they were staring and there was Uncle Anse and Uncle Jim with their shot guns. They must've just got here. "Uncle Anse, Jim, no." I said, sternly. "They's just here to see me. Just give em' a minute." Anse looked at them carefully, looking for a sign that they was causing trouble, but they wasn't. He nodded and backed away alittle, as well as Uncle Jim. Josephine was the oldest, she was maybe 28, or 29. Her long, silking smooth black hair shined with the little sunshine we had.

She came up to me and hugged me, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry this has to this way, Alice. But we may never see eachother again after this, you understand that, right?" she sniffed. I sighed and nodded, hugging her back. "You all must understand that you never did me no harm. It's just this mess that our pa's got us kin involved. You gotta make sure they don't get in the way, Josie... They'll end up like how their brothers, Tolbert, Pharmer and Bud are tomorrow." I told her. She nodded and left the next oldest came up to me. Jim came up to me, and hugged me. "I do understand why your staying here you know. Calvin does too. It'll all be alright." he whispered. I nodded. Floyd then came up to me. "I never really understood you, Allisyn Ruthalie Hatfield, but I'll always love ya like a little sister." he said sternly at first, but then half smiled and walked back to the carriage. Lilburn then came up to me and said "I'm sorry the way my daddy treated ya the one night, but you prolly' saw that comin' for ya." I nodded, and he walked a way. He never really did take a liking for me. Then Samuel patted my back and said "good luck, Alice." and walked away too.

Mary smiled at me hugged me with tears in her eyes too. She was maybe 24-25. Alifair always called me 'Auntie Alice.' She came up to me too, and hugged me. She was bawling. I hushed her. "You'll be gettin' married soon, Alie." I whispered into her hair. She was maybe 22, but she looked like she was about 14, so many men didn't look at her. She nodded and said "You promise if I send ya an invitation, you'll come?" I promised her and she gave me once last hug, and walked with her older sister, Mary. Calvin just looked at me, but then hugged me too and said "I'll always love you, Allisyn." I hugged back and said "Me too." William then came up to me. He was about 17. My age. He hugged me tightly, not saying a word, and then went with his sisters. Trinvilla, Adelaide and Fannie were all the youngest, and prettiest too, if I may say, and hugged me all together. Fannie was crying the hardest, she was about 10. I knelt down to them and took their hands softly. "Trinnie, Ade, and lil Fannie... I love you all, so very much. Like my own daughters. I swear to you, I'll see you again. It may not be soon, but I swear it."

They hugged me again, and then Williams sisters and brothers came out. They all knew eachother from school, and church, so they never really hated eachother. Johnse, Cap, and Robert were the oldest, so of course they hated the McCoys. So Robert didn't say nothing. They all looked at me one last time, and left. I started crying into my hands. Nancy came down. She was the oldest and me and her really close. Everyone says Levicy loved my momma so much, she named her oldest daughter after her. Me and her were really close. She hugged me. Elliott and I wasn't really close. Mary came down and hugged me too. She was married, and had a few kids herself that I always seemed to take care of. Then Elizabeth, and Rosie came and hugged me. They was youngest daughters. Their were other brothers Johnse had, but they didn't much care for me, except for Troy. "It's alright Aunt Allisyn," said Lizzie, "were all hear for you." I smiled at them. "I know, girls, I love you all, very much." Cap smiled at me and held my hand.

...

**Okay guys, sorry this was a hell of a chapter :/. I got a message from a reader stating that I should put the rest of the McCoy and Hatfield daughters in the story too, not just the main ones from the tv series. So there's their chapter. I never really thought about them, until now. I'll hint them in in a few other chapters as well. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm not sure if the last chapter really fit in, but the reader was right, I should've put the other siblings in a long time ago. Oh wells, give me some feedback, guys. :) **

The next day was the killing of my three McCoy brothers. I got up early, and went down stairs. William was getting ready to walk out the door. "I'm coming with you, William." I stated. William gave Anse and Jim a look to help on this one. Jim stated "Allie, a shootin' ain't no place for a lady." Anse didn't say nothing. I sighed. "Look, these are my brothers. I'm goin' whether ya like it or not." I said sharply. William shrugged it off and walked me out the door, first. He whispered, so Anse and Jim wouldn't hear. "When should we tell everyone?" I looked at him confuesed. "Bout' what?" He smiled, "Bout us gettin' married." I must've been so tired that I forgotten Cap had asked me to marry him last night. I smiled sheepishly to myself but then got serious. "Today's not the day for it." He nodded in agreement. Johnse and Will and Bill took Pharmer, Tolbert and Bud out to the little raft that was hooked up to two horses. They tied them up, and Anse and everyone else but a few other men, Cap and me got on their horses.

We were just taking our first steps into the creek. "Oh!" I gasped. That creek was ice cold. Cap smirked and made me hold his rifle, and he scooped me up and carried me. He was carrying me like a sleeping child. His arm around my neck, and the other around me ankles. I looked at him. It seemed like he wasn't even carrying me. "Aren't I heavy?" I asked, bluntly. I _was_ just a skinny little thing, maybe just 5'3 tall. He looked at me and smirked. "Nope." I smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled. We was watching eachother the whole walk there, and he finally sat me on my feet. We walked through deep woods for a little while, and then I heard Anse say, "Those three trees, there." Cap left go of my hand and gave me a long, thoughtful, apologetic look before he turned around, and got Tolbert to the one tree, tying him up. Johnse and Bill gave me the same look before he took Pharmer, and Skunk Hair as well before he took Bud. Pharmer was really scared. He looked like he went into shock.

I heard him whisper, "Johnse. Johnse." Bill looked at him, sorrily, and Johnse tried clearing his lump that was in his throat when he looked up to him and choaked out, "Is that to tight?" Pharmer just stared off into the woods. My tears began welling to my eyes. I heard Anse say "You shootin' Pharmer, there. When the time comes." I then took a glance to Tolbert, who was being tied up by Cap. William gave Tolbert a mean look, and said "You reap whatcha sow." Tolbert looked scared, but he just sort of, somewhat half smiled at Cap. I turned around and looked at Anse, he told Jim, "You shootin Tolbert." Uncle Jim wasn't very pleased and shrugged one shoulder."Mm." Then Cap stood beside Jim. "Tolbert first." he informed him. Then Uncle Anse told Skunk Hair, "Then Bud." Tom looked like he wanted to protest that, or not wanna do this. Anse stood infront of the boys. "You boys understand what's gonna happen here?" he stated, and then went to walk back but turned around and said "You understand _why_?"

Bud started crying and then that was it for me. I let my tears out that I've been trying to hold for so long. I went up to Tolbert and he looked at me. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I forgive you, Tolbert." He didn't say anything, which made even more tears come out. I nodded to him, and went to Pharmer. He looked at me, tears in his eyes, and said, "I'm _sorry, _Alice." I choaked the words, "I forgive you too, Pharmer." And kissed his forehead. I went to Bud. He was crying hysterically, which it took everything I had to not just break down right then and there and plead Uncle Anse not to do this. I comforted him. "Shh, shh, it's alright Bud. It's alright. Shh, shh..." I said, hugging him, tears just pouring out of my eyes. I kissed him numerous times. "I love you." I whispered to him. He just kept bawling. Then Cap took my arm and led me away from him. I stood beside him, letting a few tears come out. "Make yourselve's ready. ... Aim!" Anse ordered. Everyone aimed their guns, except for Cap. He was hesitating and Uncle Jim noticed. He nudged his arm and made another "mm" sound, that was supposed to sound like 'come on!'.

"Harden your hearts." Anse said, cockily, and fired his gun which shot Pharmer. Then everyone else shot their guns. I noticed Johnse shot above their heads. What a good man. ... Their bodies bounced around until they fell, limb. I winced numerous times, making more tears come out. Once they were dead, the gun shots stopped, and Jim walked up to Pharmers dead body and shot him in the head with his pistol. "_JIM!_" I screamed and went to attack him but Cap had ahold of my waist, keeping me back. "Allie, stop it! He's just making sure their dead!" William tried saying. He then shot Tolbert in the head. "_JIM! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ I screamed again, trying my damness to get out of Caps hold. And then he shot Bud in the head. That one pissed me off and I had enough strength to get outta his grasp. I went over and pushed, shoved and hit the _hell_ outta Uncle Jims chest. "Allieee. Allieeeee." he cooed, trying to calm me down. I then hit the wet ground and cryed hard into my hands. William came over and hugged me tightly. I heard some horses moving, so I'm guessing they were leaving. I pushed Cap, gently away and went over to Buds dead body. I hugged it, crying into his dead self. William finally convinced me to go, and we were walking behind Anse.

I was dead quiet, staring off into the woods like Pharmer was before he was shot to death. Cap slowed up down, allowing Anse to move ahead alittle further so he couldn't hear. "I didn't wanna do it, you know." he said truthfully, breaking the dead silence. I looked at him and half smiled. "I know, William." He nodded, and after a few minutes of silence, we were just about to walk into the clearing, where our home was. He stopped me and took my face. "I love you." he said, softly. I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, too." He took his hands, and moved them away, pushing them to the back of my head, grabbing handfuls of my hair, pushing me close to him. He then kissed me, with passion. It was like sparks going off in every direction of my body when he kissed me, and he then pushed his tounge around mine. He was breathing hard through his nose, as I was. He lifted me up, my legs around his waist now, and he pushed us back gently, upon a tree. He lets his hands slide down my face, down my sides and then over my stomach, over where my breast were. We both left out small groans and then he pulled himself away from my face. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing hard, as I was. "We needa get married, soon." he said. I laughed, and hit his arm playfully. "William Anderson Hatfield." He laughed and said "Allisyn Ruthalie Hatfield." he joked. I winked at him and he left me down from the tree, we walked back to the house.

**Oooh la laaaa! ;) Give me some feedback, ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I've been updating like crazy... xD Do you guys need me to take a few days off so ya'll can catch up? PLEASE let me know. Theirs so much more I still need to write up, so just let me know if you want me to stop updating for a little. The ages of the McCoys in the future chapters: Randol: 55. Sally: 54. Josephine: 38. Jim McCoy: 37. Floyd: 35. Lilburn: 32. Samuel: 29. Mary McCoy: 28. Alifair: 26. Roseanna: 25. Calvin: 25. William McCoy: 22. Trinvilla: 19. Adelaide: 17. Fannie: 15. Keep in mind that Tolbert is now dead, but he was married and had children that will appear in the up coming chapters. Also, a reminder that Pharmer, Bud and Roseanna's daughter with Johnse are dead as well. Ages for the Hatfields: Anse: 54. Levisa: 49. Johnse: 29. Cap: 27. Allisyn: 24. Robert: 26. Nancy Hatfield (not to be confuesed with Allisyn's mother, and also not to be confused with Nancy McCoy.): 25. Elliott: 25. Mary Hatfield: 24. Elizabeth: 23. Elias: 22. Troy: 20. Joeseph: 18. Rose Lee: 17. Willis: 16. Tennis: 14. Billy(not to be confuesed with Bill.): 17. A little note: I am adding all the events that were real. Cap and Allisyns' childrens names are the real names the real Cap Hatfield named his children. He oringinally was married to a Nancy Hatfield, but there were so many Nancy's in here, I made Nancy's name Allisyn. **

The next day...

I woke up with Cap next to me. He smiled. I smiled. We kissed. We then got outta bed, got dressed, and during breakfast Cap spoke up. "Damnit, I can't keep waiting. Momma, daddy, me and Allisyn wanna get married. _Today." _I smiled at him. Lavicy gasped and hugged me tightly, all the girls looked at eachother, gasping. "Allisyn, I'll do your hair!" Rose eclaimed. "I'll go pick one a my fancy dresses out!" Mary also exclaimed as well. Jim and Anse grinned, and my Hatfield cousins all smacked fives. "Well, what are we waitin' for? Come on!" Mary said, excitedly. ... After they was done messing with my looks, I walked down stairs and saw everyone waiting. William just gazed. "Cap, my God. You have the most goregous gal around." Johnse said, hugging me. I smiled, but then looked down, sadly. "What's wrong, Alice?" Tom asked me. "Who's gonna sign for me? My daddy's dead..." I trailed off. Everyone was exchanging looks. "I can, Allisyn." Anse said. I smiled brightly and hugged him. "oh, thank you, Uncle Anse." He laughed and we headed to the prison, where my Uncle Wall would marry us. We walked in, and he smiled widely. "I already know what your about to ask me." He said, and began reading us our vows.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." And we kissed. "Congratulations, Cap." Wall said, grinning sheepishly, and patted his shoulder. Anse signed for me. We left, and that night we went back to Cap's cabin, where that night, we made love. It was the most romantic, amazing, sweet thing. Monthes later, maybe about three... We were at Levicy and Anses house. I started talking to the girls, and Anse and everyone there that included Billy, Bill, and Uncle Wall. "I've been kinda sickly lately." Rose Lee looked at me, "what's the matter with ya?" I shrugged. I've been a pukin, I've been eatin' a lot..." The girls and Levicy looked at eachother. "When's the last you had your flow?" Mary asked. My eyes widened. "Haven't had it since me and Cap got married." Levicy looked excited. "Well by God, I think your pregnant!" I came outside of Lavicy and Anse's house, leaping. Cap wiped his forehead and said "what's with you?" I used his shoulders to bounce myself up and down. "I'ma be a momma soon!" I shouted. His face brightened so much, "What!" he said, smiling so much, he picked me up and spun me around. We hugged eachother and then everyone came out to congratulate us. The same day, I left to go to my Aunt Betty's to tell Rosanna the news, and also to see my neice for the first time. Aunt Betty wasn't pleased to see me, but she left me in anyways. I told Ro the news. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you. Ain't this somethin, Allisyn? You and I...Both fancy the Hatfield boys." I laughed. She was in poor shape, and couldn't get outta bed. I lifted my fourth month old neice up and rocked her. "Sarah Elizabeth." I cooed her name. About an hour later I left, going back home.

The next few monthes were so peaceful, I almost thought the feud was over. Years past. About ten. I had me and Caps first baby boy, Coleman Anderson Hatfield. He was born blind. He was now fifteen. Me and Cap's second son, Sheppard "Captain S" Hatfield. He was now seven. Me and Caps, third oldest, and first daughter, Levicy Hatifield, was now six. Our fourth oldest, and second daughter, Louise "Lou" Hatfield, who was now two. I was pregnant with our fifth child, but I wasn't showing a belly yet. Sarah Elizabeth, my neice, died before her first birthday, so she's out of my life. Anse and Cap had to run into town today, so Cap left me under Skunk Hair's watch. We was working in Anse's lumber. Matilda, our housekeeper was outside, working my Coleman, my partically blind son. We saw a mysterious lookin man coming up our road on his horse, and I looked to Tom. "That looks like trouble, Tom." I said, nervously. He nodded in agreement. I wiped my head and looked to my housekeeper. "Matilda, get Coleman and my children inside and stay there." She nodded, "Yes, miss." and she picked up my two year old daughter, Lou, and grabbed Levicy II's hand, and told Sheppard to "Come along, dear." Coleman stayed behind. "Cole, I said inside." I said sharply. "But momma-" "Coleman Anderson Hatfield, I said _now!_" he sighed and went into the house, as ordered.

The man was now standing in front o' us, and said "this here Devil Anse Hatfield's loggin' enterprize?" I looked to Tom who said "Anse won't be back until tomorr' morn.' ... If your lookin' for work.. He only, hire men he knows, maybe his kin..." He trailed off saying, suspicously of this man. The man looked calm, and said "right now I believe I got buissness with you." I looked back to Tom who said "was' that?" curiously, nervously. This man looked at me and then Tom again and said "you got that funny shrink o' white in your hair, Tom." he shrugged, "I guess that's why folks call ya Skunk Hair." he said, calmly. Tom got pretty offended by that. "Y'my _friends_ call me that." The man shrugged again and starting to get off his horse while saying, "no reason we can't be friends, Tom." he said, and now he was off his horse, standing maybe seven feet away from us. He took out two pistols and pointed them to him. "Don't get testy, I'm just doing my job. You gotta price on your head, Mr. Shunk Hair Tom Wallace. I gasped when I saw him take the guns out, and went to grab my pistol but Tom grabbed my arm in protest. The man looked at me, then my gun, then back to Tom. Tom said in defence, "you got the wrong man, I dun't owe nothin." The man said calmly, "Kentucky courts say other wise." Skunk hair defended himself again by saying "w'you musta got mixed up in laws, this here West Virginia." The man disagreed. "Oh, I'm in the right place, Tom. McCoy's er' giving diamonds for who ever killed their three boys," he explained first sarcastically, now calmly, "Already posted rewards."

Skunk Hair got curious and said, "What the hell, how much?" this man was no longer playing around and said "Can't be exact. ... Couldn't be more than two bitches for you." Tom was offended and took out his pistol sayin, "You some bitch!" but the man already shot his shoulder. I gasped. "Tom! No!" I said, when I saw he was still alive, and he pointed the pistol at the man to shoot, but the man shot him twice, one with each pistol, this time killing him. "_No!_" I said, grabbing my pistol and aiming it to him, turning the safety off. The man smirked, and grinned sheepishly at himself as he walked right in front of me. "I wud'nt do that if I's you. I ain't got no beef with _you_." he said. But I was to pissed off, and in shock to move a muscle. He slapped the pistol out of my hand, and turned the saftey back on, and shoved it violently back into my sache. "Your a strange woman..." he said, examining me, "Workin in a lumber yard like a man... Holding a pistol in a sache around your waist, like a man, only your wearing a _dress_." he said, smirking to himself. "I kinda like ya." I didn't say anything. He turned me around, and grabbed my arms, tieing me with a razor sharp rope. I winced in pain as I felt it digging into my flesh. He then walked me over to the lumber yard, and then I saw Matilda coming out. "_Let her go!"_ she said, holding a shotgun. I gasped when he drew his pistol out to shoot at her. "Stop! Please! My children are in there..." I said, tearing up. He looked at me with sympathy but then got pissed off. "Tell them to get back in that house until Anse gets back, or their dead." I sniffed and yelled to her. "Matilda! Stay inside and _don't_ come out until Anderson comes out!"

She looked confuesed but she obeyed and shut the door behind her. I heard my baby girl, Levicy II, crying "Momma!" The man looked at me with again, sympathy and asked, "How old are you?" I sniffed again and said, "twenty five, sir." He shook his head. "I thought you were more like sixteen. But still, your so young for so many children already." Which, was kinda true. I haven't changed my looks at all since I turned seventeen. I didn't even gain any wait or have a wrinkled belly from the four children I've had so far. I must get that from Aunt Lavicy. She hasn't changed a bit either. Momma McCoy, Sally, however, looks twice her age since she's had all her children. "I _should_ kill ya. Obbviously your infactuated with one a the Hatfield boys of Devil Anse. And eventually I probably will. But I don't kill women." he said, smirking sweetly. He lifted a pile of brush, and rolled me under it. It was rather warm, so I wouldn't freeze to death, but considering I was pregnant with my fifth child, and the brush was so heavy on me... "Please... I can't breathe... And .. I'm pregnant..." I said, breathlessly. He looked at me with sorrow, and lifted one of the brushes off my stomach so I could breathe, but I was still under it. He left. About twenty minutes later he came back, throwing Tom's dead body under with me. I shrieked when I saw he was scalped. The man looked at me one last time and said, "If you ever decide you can't deal with the Hatfields anymore, my names Bad Frank." he said, politely, and left.

**Oh my... **

**Anyway, I tried making it fit and make sence as much as possible. Give me some reviews, dear readers. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, sorry for short pause in updating. 'Been pretty busy. Here's another chapter, but it may need some editing. Kourteneepaige, thanks so much for continuing to read my story. All reviews are very appreciated. :)**

It started getting chilly, and dark out, and Skunk Hair's dead body beside me was starting to smell of blood. I got panicky, from being under that brush for so long. I eventually passed out, thank God. ... I was woke up by a bunch of screamin. "Anse! Anse! _ANSE!" _And then I heard the man gagging. It was one of the workers Anse hired. He found us. I felt so useless and limp, I tried saying "I'm okay" but I couldn't find my voice. I wondered why Matilda hadn't told my Uncle Anse, or even better, my husband what had happended. A bunch of men, my Uncle Anse and Cap ran up to the man, who was gagging at the sight of me and Skunk Hair. Anse looked under and widened his eyes. "Dear God..." he said in worry. "Get Skunk Hair on a raft, hurry!" he ordered the men. I didn't see my husband, nor did I hear him now. All I knew, was that he was gonna be tore up from this. ... When the men removed Tom's body, Anse scooped me up and out from under the brush. When I was out, I now saw Cap who's expression was emotionless until he saw me. "Allisyn!?" he said, shocked. He must have hadn't a clue that I was in this mess. He tried coming to me but my Uncle Anse protested. "Cap, hang on for God sakes. Her arms are tied."

Anse sat me on the ground, untieing my hands that were white as snow, from the rope being so tight it cut off my bloods circulation. When they were free, I watched the color quickly return, and they now felt numb, and they tingled. I was also now freezing, and my gashes on my wrists from that rope... Well, the blood was frozen, which made me sick. I layed back, and looked emotionless. Anse put his hands on his hips, and looked away. He was pissed. Cap took notice of me and sat beside me in caution. "Allisyn! Allisyn look at me." He put his arm around my neck so that he could lift me up. I stared. "Allisyn God damnit! Look at me!" he said, almost crying. I finally looked at him and snapped out of it. "Matilda.. Matilda! Have you seen Matilda?!" I said, unneasy. He looked at me weird. "No? Why would we check on her? Is she okay?" he asked. I jumped up, and ran into the house. "Matilda!" I half screamed, now tearing up. What if Frank had gone in and hurt them anyway? I heard running from upstairs, and then I saw her running down the steps. "Oh, Allisyn!" she cried, hugging me, "Your alright!" I sighed in releif, hugging her back. "Why didn't you come out and tell Anse what had happend?" I asked, concerned. She looked at me in surpirze, and then looked out the window, "My goodness, miss Hatfield, I din't even know they was back yet. I'm so sorry. Your son got sickly last night. He dosen't look well at all. Shall I send for a doctor?" she asked politely.

I looked at her, "Which son, Matilda?" She looked down, "Sheppard." I teared up again. "Yes, send for a doctor, right now, go! Hurry!" I rushed her, in panic. "Miss Hatfield! I shall hurry. But you shaln't wake up the children. They all are asleep. I will tell Burtha to watch them while I run into town." She soothed to me. I nodded and took deep breathes as I saw her talking to Bertha. Bertha was our second housekeeper, she was maybe seventeen. She had no kin, so we took her in and told her if she were to keep the house with Matilda on aid, she could stay at my Aunt Levicy's house with no charge. Bertha gave me a sad look and went upstairs. Matilda was now already on her way. I was so upset. Sheppard had gotton sickly before, but the doctor said if he had gotton it again, he would most likely parish, espeically at a young age. I shook it off, and went outside and stood beside Cap, who was whimpering in his hands. We was all standing beside the raft that was holding Tom's dead, scalped body. "He was _scalped_ like the indians done it!" Cap said through gritted teeth. He was pissed, but he broke down. "We was best friends since we was little! ... My best friend." he sobbed. Uncle Jim put a hand on his shoulder, but Cap nudged him away, pointing his finger up at him in warning and said "_Jim?_" he said, making it sound like a question.

I carressed his face in my hands and hugged him while we listened to the men talking. "Th'McCoy's done this." Jim stated. I left go of Cap and looked at Jim. "No. Your _wrong_, Jim." I said half upset, and half sourly. He looked at me, confuesed as well as Anse. "Bad Frank did this." Jim smirked. "_Bad Frank? _What the hell kinda name is that." I shoved him. "You forget Uncle Jim?! I was pushed under that brush _too_." Uncle Anse lifted his weight off of the raft and took a step forward if Uncle Jim were to shove back or say something stupid, and Cap did the same thing, only he was behind me. Instead, Uncle Jim sighed and said "Sorry, Allisyn." I nodded, and eased up as Cap took my hand and went back in the same position. "Uncle Anse? I found these under Skunk Hair." Cotton, my brother, stated, and handed a bunch of posters to Uncle Anse. Anse handed one to each of the men. "Six hundred dollars?" Uncle Jim shrugged. "Here's one for Uncle Wall!" Selkirk stated. Cap tensed and said through a husky-voice-from-crying "_Uncle Wall Wud'nt even in that shootin._" I hugged his shoulder. "It's gettin outta hand." Anse stated, and said something the the men that I couldn't make out, and then said "Cap!" Cap jumped and looked at him. "Yes'ir?" Anse looked at Skunk Hair's dead body and nodded once saying, "Take care of Skunk Hair."

Cap looked at Skunk Hair and looked down. I could tell he didn't want to. But he did. And after he did, I found him sitting against the side of the shed. I took an uneasy breath, and walked over to him. It was like a flashback of the day my daddy died. I sat down next to him and took his frozen-at-seventeen-looking face in my hands. He sobbed. "He was my best friend." I hugged him, soothing him, rubbing his back and rocking him. He sobbed into my neck for bout' a half hour. Finally he simmered and took my face this time, making me look into his bloodshot eyes from crying. He looked at me and said, "Did he touch you?" I let a tear slip and shook my head. "Then what is it?" he said, not believing me. I started sobbing this time. "Matilda's left to send for a doctor." his eyes widened for a moment, and then looked away and then back at me whispering, "Sheppard?" I nodded and he sighed, and we hugged. Matilda finally came back with the same doctor that helped my daddy, and she also came back with my Aunt Levicy, Mary, Nancy, Rose and Elizabeth. They walked up to me and hugged me. "Are you alright?" they practically all asked at the same time. I nodded my head. Mary, Rose Lee and Lizzie circled me, saying soothing words, while Nancy went and talked to Cap, and Levicy went and was talking to Anse.

**Oh my. I wonder what'll happen. Sorry again for the pause. And Sheppard, Allisyn (Nancy) and Cap's son, actually did get sickly, (Typhoid fever) and died at the age of seven and a half, in real life. Coleman, was actually born completely blind, but I made him just partically blind in the story. What do you guys think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! Here's chapter 18. Just a reminder that Skunk Hair is dead, and during all this time, Johnse is spending a LOT of his days with Nancy McCoy.**

My aunt Levisa came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Are you okay?" she whispered. I nodded, faintly. She sighed and said "Come along now, girls. Were headed home." The girls all hugged me one last time and went with their mother. Anse told them to wait, that he didn't want to leave us alone. Cap took a look one last time at Skunk Hair's grave. He took a deep breath and turned around and looked at me. I returned the look. My daughter, Levicy II, interupted our stare. "Momma!" she said, in a tone that was so lovely to hear. That girl was always so happy, so cheerful. I turned around and looked at her, and my housekeeper, Bertha, who was holding my two year old daughter, Lou. "Hi, babygirls." I said, smiling. I took Lou from Bertha's arms, and I took Levicy II's hand. Cap, was finally behind me, and helped Levicy II up into the carriage. "Thanks poppie," she said, smiling ever so brightly. He just nodded. I turned around. "Coleman!" I called for him, and then saw Matilda, my other housekeeper holding his hand, and guiding him towards us. "Sorry, mama," he said, and climbed in beside his sister. I put Lou on his lap, and shut the door. I looked to Matilda and said, "What of Sheppard?" She looked down. "We are going seperately, miss. It appears it's the fever again. We will stay at the doctor's until otherwise noted. You take yourself home," she said politely. "Matil-" "Miss Hatfield. We will be fine," she assured me. I sighed and nodded.

Jim came up to me and Cap. "Welllp. I s'pose I'll keep a lookout over at the doc's place. Cap, you be sure to keep a gaurd on at your place," "Don't worry, Uncle Jim. I think me and Lassie're spendin the night at momma's," he started but I butt in. "Cap Hatfield. Your momma has enough to worry about and feed, let alone to clean up after. We'll be fine at our place." Levicy and Anse must've heard and they turned around at us. "Allisyn, hunny, why don't cha just at least let your baby's stay at our place the night. You'n Cap can come over for breakfast in the mornin." Levicy suggested, sweetly. I looked down, and thought about it. "Oh, come on, Allie. Let our gran'babies stay with us?" Anse tried saying, convincingly, after Levicy gave him a death stare to help her out. I laughed twice, and sighed deeply. "Alright, alright, _alright_. They can stay. For the _night_." I stated firmly. Levicy 'woo-hoo'ed and opened our carriage door to retreive my kids. Little Levicy II opened her arms out at her, right away. "Levicy _the second_. You are big enough to walk on your own." I corrected my six year old daughter. Aunt Levicy giggled at my firmness and held her hand instead. Cap laughed and nudged me playfully. "Awh, shucks, Lassie. Cut the girl some slack." I rolled my eyes. Anse laughed with Jim, and said "Yeah, Allie, it's not like they see us very off'n." he joked. I rolled my eyes at that one, too. We were _always_ over at their place.

Mary put Levicy II on her lap. Everyone just adored that girl. She looked _exactly_ like my Aunt Levicy. Brown eyes, brown hair. Her whole face structure. I looked like her too, only I had silverish blonde hair, like Roseanne's. Man, that one really put me in a mood. I hadn't seen my McCoy sister in so long. I wonder if she thinks I've forgotton her. It downed me so much thinkin bout that girl. She lost her baby too. It sucks. I got to have my romance with Cap, and Roseanna didn't get to have hers with Johnse. And Johnse is seeing that other McCoy girl. Nancy. Uncle Jim interupted my thoughts. "You okay, Allisyn?" I jumped, and looked at everyone. Everyone was a starin at me. "My God, your pale." Levicy said, coming up to me. "I'm fine, really. Sorry." Aunt Levicy gave me a long, thoughtful stare before she went and grabbed Lou, and sat her on Nancy's lap. She then grabbed Coleman by the hand, and guided him to sit beside Elizabeth. Those two loved eachother. They reminded me a lot like me and Cap, when we was younger. And, I gotta admit. My boy sure was a growin up handsome. He looked a lot like Calvin. ... Calvin. ... "Allie?" "Allisyn?" "Lassie?" I heard familiar voices saying. Everything started spinning.

**Allisyns flashback.**

"...If they were, you would know that I've loved you since you were fifteen!" -Calvin

**Back to reality. **

I remembered Calvin's words, and how hurt he was, and must still be. I blanked out. "Allisyn!" I heard my name from several voices around me say at the same time. "Momma!" I heard Levicy II, crying. I woke up about two minutes later. "mmm." I mumbed, groaning. "Allisyn!?" Cap was scared. "I'm fine, Cap, I'm sorry. Really, guys. I was just lightheaded." I lied. Well, sorta. They all sighed in relief. "It's been a long day." Bertha commented. Matilda agreed. "A harsh one, at that." Cap helped me back up on my feet. "Cap, I'mma send Robert, Elias, Billy and Troy over tonight. They'll help guard with ya." Jim said, looking worried for me. Cap nodded. "Allie, ya want Mary or Nancy to come over and stay the night?" Anse asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, Uncle Anse, guys, really. I'm _fine_." I said, getting irritated. "Cap, let's just take the horses. We don't need the carriage since the kids're goin' with Levicy." He nodded in agreement.

**Oh my. So much drama, drama, drama. Please guys! Leave me some feedback! Even if it's just a "Cool" or "I like it!" or even if ya have some ideas! **

**What'cha think? :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty folks, chapta 19. :) I'm throwin some drama in there. **

The next morning...

I woke up pretty early, once again. I hadn't much sleep, but ya couldn't tell. I put on a dark, moss green colored skirt on, and tucked in a white shirt. I put my sache around my waist, put some fresh bullets in my pistol, put the saftey on, and shoved it in my sach. I whipped my hair up like my Aunt Levicy always does hers, and headed downstairs. William, Elias, Troy and Billy sittin at the table, drinkin coffee. "Mornin hunny." Cap said. "Mornin auntie." Troy said, getting up and hugging me. I smiled at him. "Mornin babe." He blushed and went to go get me a cup of coffee. "Troy Hatfield, I'm capable of doing my own chores in my own house." I scolded him. "Oh, Auntie Alice, you _always_ work. Let me help!" He protested. I sighed and let him get my damn coffee. I went over and kissed my husband on the cheek. "Mornin boys." I said as I passed Billy and Elias. "Mornin," "mornin aunt Allisyn." they both said at the same time. Troy came over and handed me my mug. "Thank you, babe." He blushed again. He and Billy always blushed at me. I was told by my aunt Levicy that they shared a likin' towards me. I thought it was adorable. I took a sip. "Alright boys, I reckon breakfast'll be just be puttin on the tabe if we leave soon." Elias said, impatiently.

I giggled at that. "Yes, yes. Come along now." I said, jokingly, and grabbed my husband by the hand. Just went I was about to open our door, Matilda burst in, but quietly. Bertha was sitting by the carriage they came in, with tears in her eyes. "What's goin on?" I asked, nervously. "Miss. Hatfield, you and your husband must come by the doctors place. Sheppard... He's not uh..." she hesitated, "He's not doing well." I sighed, uneasy, as tears formed to my eyes. Cap rubbed my back. I turned to Troy, Elias and Billy. "Boys, get on your horses and set out back at your momma's. Tell Levicy what's happend. I'll be back when I can." Elias nodded once, and Troy and Billy hugged me before they left. We left and headed towards the doctors. I hopped out and headed in quickly. I saw my seven year son laying limp on the table. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, impatiently to the doctor. "He's been spittin up blood, and his fever... It's so high." he explained. I went over to him, and grabbed his hand. "Momma...?" my son asked me, in a voice so heartbreaking. "Yeah, babyboy. I'm here." I managed to choke out. He smiled a little and said, "I've missed you momma..." And then he started coughing and with each cough, blood came gushed out his mouth. He kept coughing. "Doctor!" I called for him. He was already in the room. "There's nothing I can do, Miss. Hatfield." he informed me. "What the hell do ya mean there's nothing you can do!? That's my baby! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed in his face. Cap took ahold of me as I went to attack him.

And then the coughing stopped. I looked to my son, only to find his face as red as it could get, tears running out of his eyes, and blood still coming out of this mouth. His lungs finally gave in. "Sheppard.. Sheppard!" I said, propping him up. "Look at me! Look at me, Sheppard! You have to breathe. You have to breathe, Sheppard. Breathe, Sheppard! _Breathe!_" After a few moments of him trying so hard to breathe, his body went limp. "Sheppard..? Hey, come on. Don't do this to me, Sheppard. Don't do this, please God, please, please please..." I broke down. Bertha and Matilda came to my support. They got me up. Matilda was always the stronger one, she didn't let any emotion show, what so ever. Bertha, on the other hand, was crying. Cap, I caught a glimpse of him as my Aunt's housekeepers drug me out of the room, as I was crying with horror. He had went over to our dead seven year old son's body, and cryed into him. Bertha and Matilda put me in the carriage. I cried into the armrest of it. After a few moments, my husband came out and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked to me and then walked over to my side of the carriage, and kissed my forehead, and held my hand for about a minute and a half. We just stared at eachother. He finally left go, and got on the carriage to guide the horses to my Aunt Levicy's.

The next few years were filled with both gloom, from the death of seven year old son, and happy from the birth of my three new children. Coleman was now eighteen, Levicy II was now nine, and Lou was now five. My new baby boy, whom we named Robert Emmett Hatfield, was now three. I had another son, whom we named Preston, who is now two, and my newest baby boy, Lionel, was only a few monthes old. I still hadn't changed my looks at all, and neither has Cap. We both still looked like when we did when we was seventeen. And so did my aunt Levicy. She still looks so young for her age. During all this time, Johnse, who hardly is ever home anymore, has been a screwin around, and havin' his way with that Nancy McCoy girl. It'll only be soon that we'll hear that he's knocked that bitch up. Coleman, my oldest son, and Elizabeth, my cousin, have cooled things off since Sheppard died. No other incidents with the McCoy's have happend, but we Hatfields can't even go into town because a deputy's out for us. My daughter, Levicy II is only nine years old, and she looks like she's fourteen. I've had to bat my younger cousins, Caps younger brothers heads a many times because they been a lookin at her like she's meat.

**Sorry guys, I had to speed up the years, because I had to get the kids in before they aged any. xD The ages aren't true, Allisyn and Cap should be like, 35 by now, but I'm freezing everyones ages until Allisyn and Cap have the rest of their kids. And Anse and Levisa should be around 65 by now, but right now I've kept them at their ages I've noted down in one of the previous chapters. Some more events from the series are about to come about, so hold on to your horses! :D What do you guys think so far? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, thanks so much for 1130+ veiws already! In celebration, here's chapter 20. **

I was helping my nine year old and my five year old daughters get dressed. Normally, young girls their age just wore dresses, but I never liked them. So, I just knitted and bought them long skirts and made them shirts, like us older girls wore. Levicy II wore a purple skirt and a brown plaid shirt, and I did their her hair like Rosanna always did hers. Lou was wearing a brown skirt and a plain, green, button up shirt. I did her hair like Rosanna's too. She looked so, so much like her. It's been, probably five years since I seen Rosanna, or any of my McCoy brothers or sisters. I told my daugters to go outside and play, since it was May, it was very warm out. I went into Johnse's room. "Hey lil cuz'n," he said, smiling. "Hey, Johns," I smiled back. "Whatcha want?" he asked. I shook my head and looked out the window, I sighed and turned back around to him. "Johnse, I _hate_ Nancy McCoy. Your gonna get her knocked up, ya know, and you'ns ain't even married. Why don't you go and at least visit Rosanna?" He rolled his eyes. "Because! They've got posters up for me. Sides, ain't none of your buissness." "Ain't none of my buissness? The hell it aint, Johns." He sighed. "You know what, fine. If you want me dead then I'll go'n visit Rosanna." He left the room, went downstairs and left on his horse. I sighed and went down, myself.

It was just me, Nancy, Mary, Elizabeth, Rose, Levicy, Cap, and his brothers, and my children at the house today. Anse was out huntin. Levicy II and Lou were out playin in the garden, Cap and his brothers were workin with wood, and Levicy and the girls were inside, doing house work. Coleman, my son, was with Bertha, our youngest housekeeper. They were walkin along the pasture, with the horses, talkin and laughin. I smiled at the site. Bertha was just a tad bit older than him, but I didn't care. My younger boys, were inside with Matilda. I looked to Cap, who was workin hard. He took notice that someone was watching him and turned to see who it was. He looked at me and smiled brightly. He said something to his brothers and he walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. We didn't say a word to eachother until we reached the dock to the lake. "I love you." he said. I smiled at the words. "I love you too, Cap." He smiled, then pushed me into the lake. I rised to the surface, and coughed. "William Anderson Cap Hatfield!" He laughed hysterically. I pulled at his ankles, makin him fall on his ass. "Hey!" he scolded. I propted my hands on the dock, and pulled at his shirt collar, pulling his face close to mine. I smiled sheepishly, and so did he. I kissed him and after a few minutes of heavily makin out, I pulled him into the water with me.

I dunked him under as soon as he came up to the surface. I left him finally come back up to the surface and he was gasping for air, and coughing like I was. "Allisyn Ruthalie Hatfield!" I laughed hard. "Oh, that's it!" he said, playfully and dunked me under. ... After about an hour of playing around, and makin out in the water, we heard a horse trottin down the road. We both got out of the water to see who it was. It was Anse, and he did _not_ look happy. Me and Cap looked at eachother in worry and wonder and walked back up to the house, in our soaken clothes. Anse got off his horse and looked at me. "The hell were you two doin?" he asked, cockily. Cap grinned at me, but then looked back at his pa in seriousness. "Don't matter, what happend to you? You look pissed." Anse nodded his head, "Paris and Sam McCoy shot at me while I was huntin." I rolled my eyes. "Them stupid sons a bitches." Cap laughed at me and then we all headed inside. My daughter, Levicy II looked at me, and said, "Good lord, momma! What was you'n poppie doin?" Me and Cap laughed but then my Aunt Levicy came from around the corner to see what she was talkin about. "You two are so childish." she scolded us. "Get on upstairs and change your clothes before dinner." Cap laughed at her, and I frowned. "Sorry, Levicy." She smiled at me and winked.

That night, me, Cap, Uncle Jim, Cotton and Johnse decided to go out to the bar tonight. I put on the skirt that Levicy made me, the cream coloured with roses on it, and a black shirt that had a cut out. This cut out allowed me to boost my breast up and out. Normally, I never wanted to look like a whore, but, tonight I wanted to look nice. I left my hair down tonight. I came downstairs. "Good God, Allisyn. Your married." Mary scolded me. I laughed at her. "Oh, don'tchu worry now. Your brothers' the only one I want." She smiled at that. I then looked to Matilda who was holding my few month old son. "Matilda, the kids need to be in bed by sunset tonight, okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course miss." Coleman rolled his half blind eyes. "Oh come on, momma! I'm eighteen!" I looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm... Alright then. Bertha!" She came out from the next room. "Yes, Alice?" "You and Coleman may go out to the lake tonight if you wish." I winked at her, and she blushed. Me and Cap headed out on our horses to the bar.


	21. Chapter 21

We were in the bar, sittin down and drinkin, just havin a good ol' time. Cap asked for another bottle. "Hey! Get me another bottle! Hey! Another bottle!" he kept repeatin himself. I laughed at him, "I'll get it, Cap." He winked at me and nodded. I hopped down the latter and saw some whore lookin girl kissin all over Johnse. He finally got sick of her hangin all over im' and he nudged her off, and walked away. "Johnse..." she said. She walked her way over to the table where Cotton and Uncle Jim was sittin. She bent over and let her cleavage hang out. "I love Johnse Hatfield so much... Why don't e' see that?" she half sobbed. Uncle Jim just stared at her, but Cotton answered. "W'like, how your a _whore_?" he said. She got offended and said, "Better'n some McCoy bitch." and started walkin away but I stopped her rightin her tracks. "What do _you_ want?" she hissed at me. "You best watch your filthy mouth, _whore_." I spat at her. She made a "hmph" sound when Cap jumped down and stood beside me. She walked away. "Don't worry bout her, darlin'." he soothed. I nodded and walked him over to sit side' Cotton. I caught a glimpse of a man who was holding a poster, that said "Cap Hatfield." with a reward price, and a picture of im'. I bent down over the table, sorta like the whore did, letting my cleavage hang out, and whispered to Uncle Jim.

"Jim-" "I know, darlin." he cut me off. Cap looked at us in confusion, but took another swig of whiskey. "Cap. Put down your whiskey. Make like nature calls." Jim said, then cleared his throat, "Get my drift?" Cap nodded as he took one last swig. "Cotton, stay here." I half whispered softly to Cotton. He rolled his eyes. Cap went out into the darkness and started pissin', a little to casually, on a tree. I stood beside Uncle Jim who was holdin an axe. "Stay quiet, Lassie." Cap whispered, and then the man showed up, and pointed his pistol at him. I half gasped but Jim covered my mouth. "William Cap Hatfield." the man called him, from behind. Cap turned away, smirking alittle to much, and said, "Yea?" The man rolled his eyes and said, "Button yer' dick you vougler basterd." Cap just smirked again and stood there. The man continued, "I'm arrestin' your for the murder of Tolbert, Pharmer and Bu-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Uncle Jim hit him hard in the shoulder with the axe. I flinched. Cap smirked again and continued to piss. Only, he was pissin the man. I rolled my eyes as Jim laughed at him. "William Anderson." I scolded him. He finished and pulled me back inside. ... We finally returned home. I was drunker than I have ever been, and started comin on to my husband.

Cap tensed up, smirked and said, "Jesus, wife. I'm gonna have to start takin you out more." I smirked and we made love, again, that night. ... In the mornin, I woke up to Cap layin on my chest, both of us naked. I groaned, and he laughed at me. "Head hurt?" he asked, joking. "Hurt? Hell, it's poundin." I answered, truthfully. He laughed and said, "That was fun, last night." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, and got dressed. "Some breakfast'll help your head, darlin." he said, and kissed my head, as I was gettin dressed. We went down, ate, and headed outside. We were out workin in the lumber yard again. I was carrying a pile of wood over to my husband when, out of no where, I was shot. I dropped the wood, and fell straight on my back. No body knew I was shot though. Cap had shot who had meant to shoot Anse, Paris, in the head. Sam took off. Uncle Jim woo-hoo'ed and cheered. "Ha-haaah! Hey Anse! I do believe, we got ourselves a real McCooooy!" he cheered. Anse looked to Sam, who was runnin. Jim turned to Cap who was smilin ever so brightly at Jim, who said, "You saved your pappy. I'm proud of you, _son_." Anse finally looked to me and noticed I was on my back, and the white workin dress I had on, was soakin up with blood.

"Allisyn!" he said, which sounded like how he had said my daddy's name when _he_ was shot. Uncle Jim and Cap turned around and gasped. "Allie!" "Lass!" I heard my name being called by several people. Anse lifted up my dress until he saw where the blood was comin from. Cap, Uncle Jim and a few of Cap's brothers put their hands on their head and paced. Anse scooped me up and got on his horse. "Cap! Head home!" he called, and headed us home, ourselves. ... We returned home, and I heard Bill say "It's Anse and Allisyn. Allisyn's hurt!" And then the front foor burst open. My aunt Levicy hurried down the steps. "Jesus, what happend to her!?" she said, and grabbed me from her husband. She layed me on the porch, and lifted my dress. She sighed in releive when she saw there wasn't a bullet in me. The bullet only nipped my side. She cleaned up the wound and started stichin it. Cap had just gotton home with Uncle Jim and his brothers. He ran up the porch steps, "Is she okay!? Alice? Allisyn!? Lassie?" I couldn't speak. I felt like my throat was on fire, it was already hard enough to breathe. "She's alright, son. The bullet only nipped er'." Anse said, holding back my husband. My daughter and Coleman, Bertha and Billy bursted out the door.

"Momma!" cried, Levicy II, and started comin towards me, but Matilda held her back. "Momma? What happend to my momma!" shouted Coleman. Bertha patted his chest and held him back like Levicy and I do with Anse. "Aunt Alice!" Billy exclaimed, but Uncle Jim held him back too. ... After about an hour of stiching, and the adults calming my husband, cousins and children, Levicy propt me up. "Alice? You haven't said a word since you got here. Can you hear me?" I finally opened my mouth, cleared my burning throat. "I'm .. okay." I managed to choke out. She sighed and helped me up. Her and Bertha carried me to my room. "Am I.. Gon.. D-die?" I tried asking,, as they layed me down on my bed. "No, Allie, the bullet only nipped ya. You'll be alright." Levicy soothed. She sat on my bed, and told Bertha to make sure no one comes in. She rubbed my face softly and hummed to me, until I fell asleep.

**Oh boy! Whatcha'll think?**


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up that morning, I felt pain. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. I drifted off to sleep for about ten more minutes and woke back up, feeling no pain at all. I got up, and got dressed. The only pain I felt, was a cramp-like pain where the bullet had nipped me. I went downstairs, to find an empty house. I got worried, and walked outside, on the porch. Where were my kids? I saw Uncle Wall, Levicy, Bill, Uncle Anse and Uncle Jim talking. I then looked behind them. Cap and his brothers were workin with wood. I then saw Matilda playing in the garden with my almost one year old son, Lionel, and my other two youngest boys, Robert and Preston. Matilda looked up and saw me standing on the porch. "My goodness, Miss Hatfield, you shaln't be on your feet!" she said, getting up and walking over to me in a hurry. "Matilda, hunny, I'm fine, I'm fine. Really! I'm not in pain." I said, convincingly. She sighed when she got to the porch. "Miss Hatfield. I've never seen a more stubborn woman." she said, shaking her head, and walking back to my sons. I walked off the porch steps and crouched down to my sons. I picked Lionel up and bounched him. "I must have the most beautiful children." I said, in awe of how much my children were all so beautiful.

"Allisyn!" I heard Bill call me. I gave Matilda my son and got up. "Yea?" I called back. Anse, Levicy, Uncle Jim and Uncle Wall all looked back to me. Levicy gasped and sprinted over to me. "My God, child. What on earth are you doin outta bed?" she said, taking my arm, and helping me walk. "Aunt Levicy, honestly! I feel better, I truly do!" She just shook her head and led me over to Bill. "What in the _hell_ are ya doin, darlin?" Uncle Jim said. "I'm _fine_, Uncle Jim." I said, with a sigh. "What happend to her?" Uncle Wall asked. "Paris McCoy shot me." I said, pissed off at the fact. "Paris McCoy _shot_ you?" he repeated, pissed off at the fact as well. "Allisyn!" I heard someone call my name before I could answer Uncle Wall. I turned around to the voice. It was Cap. He came over. "You okay, hunny?" he asked worried. "Never been better, babe." I replied. He smirked. "How is it, I have the most strongest woman for a wife?" I smirked at that. "Welp, guess havin' ta' feel the pain of givin' birth ta' seven children don't help none." He smirked at me. "Where's Coleman? And Levicy?" I asked, curious. "Bertha and Coleman took Levicy the second and Lou out to the docs. They're gettin you some morphine." I gasped and smacked his arm. "William Hatfield that shit's _expensive_!" I scolded. "Lass, you need it." "Willia-!" I started to scold again but Uncle Wall cut me off, "Alice, settle down." I sighed, pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Lassie..." Cap said, and looked down. I clucked my tounge and hugged him. "It's fine, hunny." He smiled at me. I then looked back to Uncle Wall, whom I interupted their conversation. "Oh shit, I'm sorry guys. Ya'll were talkin." I apologized. He laughed, "take it easy, Alice." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Hey, where's Johnse?" Jim and Bill rolled their eyes at the question. "That's why I'm here, Alice." Uncle Wall said, calmly. I widened my eyes. "Dear God, is he okay? Where is he? Uncle Wall what happ-!" "Allisyn, settle _down!"_ Uncle Wall said, calmly, yet scolding me. I took an uneasy breath. Cap took ahold of my shoulders and went back to his brothers to help. "I married him and Nancy McCoy yesterday..." I gasped. "Harmon McCoy's _daughter_?!" Levicy half laughed at me and said, "That's what I said." I looked to Uncle Wall. Anse shook his head and took a few steps away from us. "Well Anse... He thinks it'll make peace peace with you and Randol." Wall said, trying to cope with Johnse. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "He does, huh? Anyone wanna tell me how a son of man could turn out to be _so God damn dumb?_" he said, rudely, but he looked at Levicy and she gave him a look, but she looked away, because she seemed to understand why he was so pissed off. "Anderson." I scolded.

"Cap!" He said, and looked over to Cap. Cap paused from his work and called back, "Yea!". "Get your horse, go fetch your brother." he ordered. I sighed and fetched the horses for him. Robert and Troy were coming too so I grabbed their horses quick. I got on my horse, whom I named Sarafina, and stood beside Uncle Jim, Bill, Anse, Levicy and Uncle Wall, waiting for the boys to come. They came around the corner, trotting. I gave Sarafina a little nudge and started half-trotting. "An-and don't'chu let Johnse bring his new McCoy housie with em'!" My Aunt Levisa called out, harshly. I was gonna scold her for using the McCoy name like that, but, it _was_ Nancy were talkin about, so I let it go. Cap called back, "I don't think he will, momma!" ... We reached Johnse's whiskey cabin. "Cap, boys, back off. I want ahold of im' first." I said, and hopped off my horse, and stormed into the cabin, without even knocking. "The hell!" Johnse yelled. He was still in bed, and Nancy was laying on him. I pulled my pistol out and pointed it at Nancy. "Get out!" Nancy hollered. "Make me, bitch." I said, hatefully. Cap, Robert and Troy came in the house. "Lass, take it easy." he tried soothing. Nancy and Johnse got outta bed. "Get out!" Nancy hollered at me again. I stormed over to her and grabbed her by the wrists, and shook her. "You stupid bitch!" I screamed. "Get off!" she yelled, and shoved me. I then shoved her back, and she fell backwards. I began attacking her.


	23. Chapter 23

Nancy had kicked my chest, which made me fall back, and it took the air right outta me. I was on my hands and knees trying to breathe, but Nancy attacked me again. "Whoa, that's it!" Johnse said, and came over, grabbing Nancy off of me, she was still tryin'a get after me though, so he had to hold er' back. Cap grabbed ahold of me. "Lass, breathe, hunny." he said, when he noticed my face was startin ta turn blue. My chest finally opened back up and I breathed, gasping for air. As soon as I got my breath back, I stood back up, and tried gettin after her again. "Allisyn, stop!" Cap said, holding me back. "I'M GON KILL YOU!" I screamed at Nancy. "Not if I kill you first, you stupid bitch!" Nancy said cockily. "How, in the _hell_ do you two know eachother?!" Johnse said, in between breaths. "She's my filthy cousin." Nancy said, glarin' at me. Johnse sighed and looked at me, Robert, Cap and Troy. "What are you guys doin here, anyways?" "Came ta get _you_." Robert said. "Momma says your not to bring _her_." Troy said, giving Nancy a look. Johnse sighed and looked at Nancy. She gave us a smart-ass look and said, "Well go?". He shook his head, but came to us. Cap patted his shoulder and started walkin out with him. I bent down to grab my pistol that Nancy made me drop, and put it back in my sache. Nancy was giving me dirty awful looks.

I looked at her. "I'm warnin' you right now, Nancy McCoy. You stay away from my cousin." Troy and Robert were still in the room, waitin on me, but Cap and Johnse were on their way out the door. When they heard me say that, they turned around. "To late for that, _sugar,_" she said, smart-assed, "were _married._" I started fast walking towards her to punch that grin off her face, and started grabbing my pistol back out. "Allisyn..." Cap tried saying to stop me, but Troy grabbed me from behind. "No, Aunt Alice, stop! She ain't worth it! Alice, come on!" he said, as I was trying to get outta his grasp. I didn't wanna do anything to major in front a Troy. He was only fifteen. I was breathin' hard, and I nodded to Nancy once. She slowly nodded her head to me, back. Troy took my hand and led me to Cap and Johnse. Cap took me by the hand and led me out to the horses. Johnse grabbed his horse and we headed back home. Cap let Robert and Johnse aways bit in front a us, and said, "Would you really have shot and killed her?" I looked at Troy who was ridin' next to me, and starin at me, and then looked back at Cap. "Nancy McCoy?" I smirked, "I'd shoot her, any day." Cap and Troy laughed at me. ... We got home. I got off of Sarafina, and put her back in the pasture. I walked over to Johnse. "I'm sorry, Johns."

He looked at me, and thought for a moment. "S'alright, hun." I nodded and Cap took me by the hand, and led me and Johnse in the house. Troy and Robert were goin out. I took Cap's hat off for im' and he smirked at me, but I hung it up for im'. I took a seat beside him, and Uncle Jim. Uncle Wall was here. Anse looked like he was trying his damnest not to get a piece of Johnse's ass, but he kept his mouth shut. Levicy was passin out dinner plates. "Oh, shit." I said, and got up. I always seem to forget that I'm a woman, and woman are supposed to help with this sorta dinner thing. Levicy giggled at me and handed me the rest of the plates to pass out. I gave one to Johnse, and Levicy came over with a pot of peas. "Take your hat off in here." she said, knocking Johnse's hat off, and puttin peas on his plate. "Alice, I've got the rest, just s'down." she told me. I nodded and re-took my place next to Jim and Cap. "Sooo..." Uncle Wall started, casually, "how's the married man?" Johnse knew he was in for a thrill tonight, and said, "Jus' fine Uncle Wall. Jus' ... _Fine._" Uncle Bill looked over at him and said, "Were liebal ta shoot cha, ya know." Johnse got smart and said, "yes sir, right down to the ground." Jim took a swig of his whiskey and said, "she must be one sorry ass cook? You choosin a ham supper, over a comin McCoy bride?" "Jim." I scolded, but Johnse got pissed off and said, "well she ain't a McCoy anymore, now is she? She's Hatfield. Miss _Johnse_ Hatfield."

It didn't matter what, Johnse were about to say, Bill and Jim gotta kick outta it and laughed at him. Cap shook his head, while chewin a peice a dry meat and said, "Hatfield ain'nothin' but a name on a peica' paper." I smacked his leg under the table and gave him a look to stay outta this one. He rolled his eyes whilst Johnse gave him a dirty ass look. Anse finally spoke up and said, "An' the effect of bringin her around here, like the last one... There's spoke of the name 'McCoy' here." I let out a huge sigh and looked at Anse. This isn't what Johnse needs, right now. Johnse took a big ol' mouthful of ham and said, "Well I didn't bring er' here, did I?" Levicy smacked his head. "_Don't sass your father._" she scolded. "It's all of our fault, we helped made this mess." Johnse rolled his eyes, "Oh, please momma, y'know, I get enough grief at home." We all looked at him. "Truth be told, I needa, get away for a bit. Ain't her, ya know, Nancy treats fine. Just.. Her God dang brothers. He made our honeymoon into a misery." he said, honestly. Cap looked at him, "Jefferson McCoy? I heard he killed a mailman there, today." I raised my eyebrows and looked to Johnse, who said, "Yeah, got a God dang reward up, too." Anse finally spoke up and said, "your hovrin' a McCoy, with a price on his head,?" he started, but Johnse interupted, this time, calmly. "Nancy says, it's just for awhile. Cuz, it's her duty to protect him." Jim looked amused and said, "Weeell, if I insist? How much is a re-ward?"

Anse rolled his eyes and got up. He put his pipe in his mouth, and stood by the fireplace. "I'unno, hundred dollars maybe?" Johnse answered. I looked to Cap who was lookin at me, and gave im' a look. I'd like anything to turn _that_ som' bitch in. Cap gave me a quiet nod and gave Jim the same look I gave him. Jim, amused, gave us a quiet nod. Levicy patted his shoulders and said, "well, we just want you to be happy, son." I looked at her in confusion. They did? Somethin' was goin on, and I didn't know about it. "Why don't you take alittle time away from home? Hm? Wouldn't hurt none. Go huntin' with your pa.?" I noticed my Uncle Wall, who hasn't said anything since he asked how the 'married man, was.' He had rolled his eyes at Levicy's words and shook his head, smirking. I then looked to my Uncle Anse and Levicy. They were up to _something_, and I didn't like it.


	24. Chapter 24

Anse looked like he was thinking about something real hard, and then looked over to Johnse's back and said, "it's'true, I haven't been huntin for a spill... Ya'up ta goin with me, Johns?" Levicy patted his shoulder and said, "It'd be nice." I looked to Johnse who said, "I'unno. Mays well... Shit. Better'n watchin' my lay'a bout' brother'n law drink up all my whiskey profits, right?" We all busted out laughin' at that. I laughed at Jim who, of course, said, "Amen ta _that_!" ... After we got done eatin', me and Cap decided to go in ta town to visit the market. Just when we was bout' to open the door ta leave, Bertha and my children came in threw the door. "Oh!" I gasped and hugged Coleman. Cap picked up Lou, who said, "Daddy!" "Are ya alright? My God, ya'll were gone fer so long!" Coleman laughed at me and said, "were alright, momma. You okay? You _look_ better'n ever! At least, from what.. I _can_ see." I sighed and said, "Yeah, well. I'm fine now." I assured im'. I took another look at my son. He looked _so_ much like Calvin. I looked down. "Ya alright, momma?" Levicy II asked. I looked down at her. "Yea." I nodded.

Bertha took Colemans hand and walked to the table to eat the leftovers from our earlier dinner. I hugged Levicy II and kissed Lou, who was in Caps arms, forehead. Cap put Lou down and she ran over to Matilda and started eatin. "We'll be back, Matilda. Me'n Cap gotta run to the market." Levicy II crossed er' arms and pouted. "Momma, we _just_ got home, and you and poppie are gon' leave?" Cap looked at me. "No." I said. "Hunny-" "Cap, I said no." I scolded. I knew he was gonna tell her that she could go, so I told him 'no' before he could even speak. "Momma, can I come with?" I sighed and gave Cap the death stare, who was laughing. "Sure, Levicy." I answered. ... We were just about to head in the market doors, but Levicy II grabbed my hand. "Momma, can I go inta that store over there? They have a dress, that is so pretty, I just wanna go look." I looked at the store that was just right accross the dirst road from us and sighed. "Alright, but when me and your daddy's done in here, I expect ta find ya in that store." I said. "Yay! Yay! Thanks momma!" she exclaimd, and started runnin cross the road. "Levicy the second did you hear me!?" I called out. "I heard ya momma!" she called back. Cap laughed at me and said, "Lassie, you worry to much. Cut the girl some slack." I rolled my eyes. ...

After me'n William grabbed all the ingrediants we needed for my Aunt Levicy to make some more bread, we headed to the store just accross the street, where I expected to find my eleven year old daughter. I asked the shopkeeper if he's seen her, and he said, "W'yeah! But there was a man sweet talkin er', and they left. I thought it was her suiter, so I didn't say nothin." Cap grabbed the man by his throat and shook him. "She's _eleven_ years old!" he shouted. "Well, she don't look like it?" the man said. Cap punched him. "Cap, we gotta find her!" I said, and ran out. When I ran, with Cap beside me, the first place we checked was the side of the store. And by God, there she was. There was a man comin towards her, but she was takin a step back each time he would take step forward. It was mighty dark out, so my daughter couldn't see us, and we couldn't see who the man was. I looked to Cap who looked like had murder written in his eyes. I patted his shoulder and whispered so quietly he could barely hear. "Cap, not yet." We watched the man for bout a minute longer. "Oh, come on sugar, come'ere." he said. As soon as he spoke, I knew exactly who it was. Jefferson McCoy. My daughter said, "Leave me alone, ya prick. I know who you is, you's a McCoy." "Yep, I is! I's the one that thew Bud McCoy to help kill that stupid Hatfield!" he admitted.

I gasped, and I could feel my whole body burst into flames. My daughter said "Your a filthy basterd." Jeff spit at the ground and said, "You best watch your mouth." "Make me." she competitioned. He threw a whiskey bottle at the ground and started runnin after her. She screamed and and started runnin away, but they were only five feet away from eachother, he caught her from behind and through her on the ground. I drew my pistol and so did Cap, when we saw him throw our daughter on the ground like that, and he was aiming to get under her dress. Me and Cap both ran over to where they were and I smacked his head with my pistol. He fell to the ground, and got up and looked at us. He saw who we were and started running away, Cap running after him. I put my pistol back and got my daughter up. "Levicy, oh my God." I cried into her. She had tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly. "I'm alright, momma." Cap came back, breathless. "I lost that som'bitch. God damnit!" he cursed himself out and kicked the outside wall of the store. "Why didn't ya shoot im'?" I said, through a husky voice. "Cuz. Deputys." I widened my eyes. "Shit." I then cried into my daughters body again. "I could've lost you." I told her. "I know, momma, I know." she soothed. "We'll get that som'bitch, I promise, Lass." Cap said to me. I nodded and we started home...

**Heavy on the drama. O.o Reviews? c:**


	25. Chapter 25

We walked in the door, to my Aunt Levicy's house that night, and saw Coleman sittin with Bertha, playin cards. Matilda was nowhere to be found, and neither were any of my other children, so I assumed that they was sleepin. It _had _to of been past midnight. Aunt Levicy came around the corner with Uncle Anse and Uncle Jim. "Good God, Alice!" my aunt exclaimed, coming towards me and hugging the very breath out of me. "What is it momma?" Cap asked her. "Why's uncle Jim here?" my daughter asked. Levicy sniffed. "Momma?" Cap asked again. Anse and Uncle Jim looked at one another and sighed. "We was about to go lookin for ya. We thought the McCoy's or worse, the Deputy's have gotton ahold of you'ns." Uncle Anse said. Levicy sniffed again. "No more leavin this house without the rest of yer' brother's, Cap." Levicy scolded. "Levicy, why don't cha go'n upstairs, get ta bed. It's late. Bertha?" I said. "Yes miss?" Bertha said, laying her cards down. "Would ya mind to much if Coleman and Levicy sleep in yer room the night?" I asked. "Well not at all!" she replied, with the biggest grin. She came over and took Levicy's hand, and then grabbed Coleman, draggin them upstairs. I looked down, and there was silence.

"Somethings happend." Aunt Levisa assumed out loud. I looked up and nodded. "Uncle Jim, ya up ta go'n by Johnse's place tomor?" I said, turnin around and lookin out the window. I felt more silence, but a short one. "I believe I'd like to go on a lil' huntin trip myself. There's a particular critter that has a price on is' head, that I'd like ta shoot right in the head fer what he's done." I felt even more silence, but Levicy walked alittle closer to me. "Alice... What'd he do?" she asked. I could feel the tears coming to her eyes, the lump groing bigger in er' throat. "He intended ta have his way with my eleven year ol' daughter tonight." I said, starin' off into the woods, out the window. After about three minutes of complete silence, I turned around to see why they was so quiet. Levicy had tears in er' eyes, and everyone staring at me. She was kept tryin'a open her mouth to say somethin, but she couldn't find her voice, it seemed. I looked to Jim who said, "as soon as Anse here leaves with Johnse, we'll go darlin." he assured. Cap sighed with relief, "thank you, Jim." he whispered. Levicy came over to me, patted me shoulder and left the room. I could tell she was upset that Jefferson had done what had done, but Levicy sure was gettin sick of all this killing. And to be honest, so was I. It was messin with my head. But there were no words to describe what I felt like doin to that boys' soul right now.

Cap looked at me hugged me, took me by the hand and led me upstairs. ... I woke up the next mornin, put my hair up like Levicy does hers, and put my white, workin dress on, puttin my sache around my waist, and added fresh bullets. Cap looked at me and said, "you sure you wan' do this?" I looked at him, through the mirror in front of me. "I'unno, Cap. Never' killed anyone before. But it was _our_ daughter he tried havin his way with." After a moment of thinkin hard about it, I sighed, puttin my hands on the dresser. "Alright... Alright. If e' tries runnin off, we kill em.' If he stays put and gives us no guff we turn im' in." Cap nodded his head in agreement and came over to me. I got my hands off the dresser, and looked in his beautiful eye. He smiled and kissed my lips. That kissed turned into a makeout session, with him grabbin me by the back thighs and liftin me up, sittin me on the desk. I wrapped my thighs around im', leanin' back against the dresser. He was so tempting. He was runnin his finger tips up my thigh, when Uncle Jim knocked obnoxiously on our door. "Cap! Allie! You'n's awake and ready yet?" Cap and I both groaned and cursed under our breathes. "Yea!" Cap called out, but then leaned his forehead on mine, breathing hard. "You _know_ how much that dress on you attracts me." he excused. I rolled my eyes, pecking him on the lips one last time before shovin im' away, so I could get off the dresser.

... We walked out the door. I saw Levicy was talkin to Anse, as Jim was holdin on to our horses and Johnse was already on his. Levicy and Anse looked at us as me and Cap walked over to them. "Levicy. You, Matilda and Bertha the kids?" I asked. "You _know_ we do, Alice." she said, half smiling. She kissed me on the forehead and walked into the house. I looked to Anse who patted my shoulder. "You do what you have ta do, to protect your children. It's a mothers' instinct, Allisyn, don't let this bug ya." I nodded and took an uneasy breath. "Keep Johnse busy. I'm sure after this, me'n him won't be on such good terms." I said, fightin' back tears. I didn't wanna hurt Johnse, not like this. He nodded and said, "We'll be alright, girl." he assured, and walked over, gettin on his black, intmidating horse, and runnin off with Johnse. Johnse gave us a strange look, as to what we were up to, but took off. I looked to Jim. "Ready Cap?" he asked. Cap nodded silently and we got on our horses, headin' off to Johnse's place.


	26. Alert

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry I haven't made any updates! I'm NOT the type that gets to chapter 20 and then just leaves because their bored. Uh uh. I am FAR

from being done with this story, and I'm not gonna leave it until I'm done.

Unfornatley, my laptop broke over last weekend, and won't have a new one until 10 more days, maybe sooner, but the people said approximatley 10 days.

Until then, re-read the story, as I have edited most chapters. When your done with that, please read a very lovely persons Hatfield and McCoy story by lorenmichelle. (Never leaving you alone.)

Have fun, and I will update as SOON as I get my new laptop.

(P.S: to whoever unfollowed the story, please re-follow! I didn't leave the story, I'm promise folks.)


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Guess what!? My new laptop is here, and is running amazing. Here's a few chapters for some make up! **

Me, Uncle Jim and Cap arrived at Johnse's cabin. "Shh! Jefferson's out." I shushed Jim and Cap who were talkin mongst' themselves. We all just stared at im'. Jeff made sure no one was lookin, and grabbed a container, that I assume was Johnse's whiskey, and drank it. Uncle Jim couldn't wait any longer, and called out. "I believe that'sa .. Jefferson McCoy!" I let out a small giggle at Jim's easyness. Jefferson spun around, and paused drinking, "who's sayin' that?" he called back. He was so drunk, this was gon' be easy. "Johnse Hatfield's Uncle Jim Vance, and his little brother, Cap." Cap tipped his hat, and also said, "and m'wife, Allisyn." I was shocked at the fact that he didn't reconize us. "Wh-where's Johnse?" stuttered Jeff. He was gettin' nervous. Jim replied with calmly, "out huntin' with is' pa." Jefferson looked around even more nervously and replied with, "Sooo, what'chu doin' here?" Uncle Jim spit at the ground, just to interrigate Jefferson and said, "feelin' up ta huntin' ourselves." Jefferson responded nervously, "Welll, not much huntin' round' here. This is'all, shot outta deer and such." "Oh there's still critters here." Uncle Jim assured him. Whilest Cap was listenin to Jim rant on, his face looked so funny.

It was so hard not ta laugh at Cap's 'I''m-not-amused' face. But; I managed. "And one critter in particular," Jim continued, "has a handsome re-ward on is' head." Jefferson was dumbfounded, but he smiled nervously, anyway. Cap pulled out his pistol that he had been hidin' under his arm, fastly just to spook Jeff. Jeff widened his eyes, and tried runnin. I hopped off my horse, along with Cap and Uncle Jim. I started to run after him, but Cap grabbed my arm. "No, Lass. Lemme handle this one." I grimaced hard at him, "and what if Nancy's home!?" he nodded at my gun and took off after Jefferson. I rolled my eyes and sighed, and crossed my arms, and watched. Jeff didn't get to far. Cap tackeled him to the ground. Cap wudn't hurtin' im', he was just tryin'a get his hands behind his back, and tryin to calm him. Jefferson screamed, "NANCY!" I widened my eyes. We should'a made sure she wouldn't be home, but, sure as shit; she was. She came outta the door a hellin. "What'a'ya doin' ta my brother? Get off!" she yelled at Cap. I started walkin, fast but calmly up to her, but stopped in my own tracks. If things got ugly betweenst' her and me, I'd be liebal ta shoot her.

Uncle Jim walked up to her and said, "you get back in that cabin, miss McCoy, n'get chur'selves' dressed properly." He turned around to walk to Cap, who was wrestling with Jeff, and Nancy yelled, "Get off of him, ya ol' coop!" Jim looked back at her, spat at the ground, smirked and said, "the hell you gonna do?" and started walkin' towards Cap and Jefferson again. Nancy grimaced harshly, and looked around. She took somethin off the wall, and whipped it at Jim. I gasped. She was whippin' him with _cows tail_. I started sprintin' up to her, but Uncle Jim took the cows tail from her and said, "I'll show you!" and grabbed Nancy, throwin her to the ground. I gasped again. "Get off Nancy!" I heard Jefferson scream. Uncle Jim got on top of Nancy and started whipping her, _much_ harder with the cows tail. I gasped; yet again. "Jim!" I protested, and started really runnin up to them. "Get off me!" Nancy hollered, and hit Jim. "You bitch!" he screamed at her. "Naaancy!" Jeff screamed. "Get off!" Nancy screamed again. "Don't let him do that to Nancy!" Jefferson screamed. I was finally up to Jim, who was on Nancy. But I didn't know what to do. I grabbed at him collar and tried pushin' im' off. "JIM!" I screamed. Cap finally looked up to see what Jim was doin'. Jim whipped her harder, and said, "Bet'chu like that!"

I tugged at him harder, "JIM!" I screamed again, but Uncle Jim accidently hit my hand and face with the cows tail. I screamed in horror at that. That was some serious pain I was feelin. I immedietly put my hands to my face, where he hit me. I felt blood. Cap was lookin at us, and when he saw he accidenly let the cows tail hit me, he yelled breathlessly, "Stop it, Jim." But he saw that he wasn't going to, so he got off of Jefferson and tackeled Jim into the hay. I left go of my face and looked at Nancy. Jim had really got her. I crotched down to her side and looked at her in sorrow. "Nancy." I cooed her name when I saw her right side of her face was already bruising up and it was cut up. She wanted to cry so badly because of the pain, but she was so much in pain, she could only let out small horror filled crys and moans. Cap and Jim finally got up after wrestling around, and came over to me. Jefferson had started taking off. Cap took my wrists. "My God." he muttered, but Jim said, "He's gettin' away! Come on!" "I'll kick his ass, Lass, later, come on." he said, tryin'a pull me away from my cousin. I touched her hand and finally got up to leave with my husband. "I swear.." Nancy started to mumble through her cries. I turned around and looked at her. "I'm _sorry_, Nanc," I called her by her nickname I used to call her when we was little, "this ain't personal towards you. But chur brother meant to attack and have his way last night with my-" I started to say but Cap tugged at me, "Allisyn, come on!" . We ran to our horses, and galloped like hell after Jefferson.


	28. Chapter 27

We must've galloped for five minutes, er so, and finally caught up to Jefferson. We were on a really tall hill, and Jefferson was running in the water. "C'mon, Cap, don't loose im." Cap loaded his rifle and said, "Stay back." He aimed. Jefferson had gon plum crazy and started screaming, "what'sa matter with ya!? Can't swim!? Basterds! Here I am! C'mon!" He put his middle fingers up at us, and started dancin around. Cap finally shot, and Jeff's body fell limp in the water. _"Yeeah!_ A whole in the _head_!" Uncle Jim hollered. Cap laughed his 'evil-yet-sexy' laugh a' his. "Your good boy!" Jim said, and Cap laughed more. I was lookin out at the water. I was to pissed off to talk to Jim. It was silent for awhile, then Cap softly grabbed my arm, and turned me around. "Lass?" "_What._" I said, not pleasantly. Cap sighed and looked at Jim. "What the hell was you thinkin' Jim." Cap asked, more like as a statement. Uncle Jim sighed. "I'm sorry for hurtin yer cousin, Allisyn." "I'm not so pissed off at that fact. But you don't hurt women. I've had enough abuse in my life, and I've had bout' enough of killin, too." I responded. Cap also spoke up, "And Jim. While you were hittin, Nancy, you hit Allisyn in the hand, and the face too, if ya hadn't noticed the _blood_, on her, yet." he said smart-assed.

Uncle Jim sighed. "Sorry, Allisyn. Fergive me, will ya?" I sighed and nodded. Cap took my hand and we got on our horses. Uncle Jim was collecting Jeff's body. ... Jim finally came back, and he put Jeff's body on his horse, and we started up the road. Johnse was comin' down the road as well. We stopped, when we reached him. He looked at Jeff's dead body on Jim's horse. "The hell did you do, Jim." he said, through gritted teeth. "Johns, relax, okay? We decided to get rid of yer pest." I said, nervously. He looked at me, and eased up. "What happend to your face, Allisyn?" I didn't know what to say. When he see's Nancy, he's going to kill us. "Johnse, Jefferson was gon' rape our daughter last night. S'the only reason we did this." Cap said, before I could answer the question. He nodded and sighed. "Poor, Nanc." he mumbled. I looked down. Yeah, poor Nanc. "Later, Johnse." I said, quietly and started trottin off. Cap and Jim said a few words to Johnse, and Johnse took off a hellin, then they followed me. ... After we went to Perry Clines, and collected our money, we head out back home. We walked in. Bertha and Coleman were braiding Levicy II and Lou's hair, and Robert was sittin on the floor. "Hi, miss Hatfield." "Hey momma!" "Hi mommy" "Hey momma." "Hi mum'ma" They all said. "Hey." I said quietly and walked into the other room. Cap kissed Lou on the head and said a few words to Coleman, Levicy II and Robert, then came with me.

Levicy looked at me. "How'd it go?" "It's don-" I started to say, but Levicy cut me off, "What happend to your face Allisyn Hatfield?" then Anse and Lias came out from the next room when they heard her say that. "The house wife didn't exactly take things slowly. I tried to back her off, and it appears.. I have gotton a little outta hand.. And whilest _Allie_ here was tringya back_ me_ off... Allie got in the way.. And I accidently hurt _her_." Levicy glared at Uncle Jim. "Jim Vance." she said in disbelief and grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed the blood. I flinched because it stung. "Lias, feelin' up ta goin' out tonight?" Cap asked. Lias laughed and nodded. "I'm gon' with ya." I said. Anse walked up to me. "Think that's sucha good idea, Allie? You've been away from your kids for a long time." I sighed and nodded. "I'll be back. They've got Matilda." Anse sighed. "Matilda's practically been the one to raise your kids, Allisyn." Levicy gave a look at him. "Are you tellin' me that I'm not a good mother?" I asked, pissed off. Levicy gave him her 'Nice-one' look and walked over to me. "Allie, that's not what he's sayin, and you know it. All of us are stressed out." she sighed whenever she saw I was giving her the 'I'm-not-listening' look. "Allisyn, please. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean, they miss you. You know?" Anse said, nicely. I rolled my eyes. Cap put his arm around my back, and pulled me close to him, and kissed the side of my face.

"Selkirk was arrested today, Alice." Lias informed me. I sighed again. "Lovely." I replied. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Wait..? How'd anyone know where e' was?" They all shrugged. Cap left go. "My damn brother... God damn him." I put my hands on my hips. "William, you know damn well he wouldn't go against his own family." He shook his head. "I guess we'll find out." Uncle Jim said firmly. I gave him a look. "Jim, Anse, you have _got_ to know that Johnse wouldn't say anything!" I protested. "Allisyn, we'll figure things out. Fer now, we have ta stay on the down low." Lias calmly said. I sighed nodded. "Cap, why don'tcha get some rest fore' you'ns go. Allie needs it." Levicy said. I rolled my eyes when Cap smirked and said "Momma, she's as stubborn as you." Everyone laughed.


	29. Chapter 28

When we arrived at the bar cabin, we walked in. Jim immedietly told one of the guys in there to watch gaurd, and to not let anyone else in, unless they were our kin. We were there for maybe an hour er two, enough time to get all liqured up. Lias was playin' my favourite song on the banjo, while we were all playin' cards and drinkin' up. I was sittin on Caps lap. ... After about another hour, the door slammed open. I jumped at the noise, and looked at whoever it was. It was Johnse. Cap tightened his grip on me, whenever Johnse started walking straight at us, maniac -like. Bear, Jims dog, started growling at him. Johnse kicked Bear at the wall, and Bear yelped. I flinched when he kicked him. About a second after Johnse kicked Bear, Uncle Jim got up and punched Johnse. I stood up. Johnse punched Jim back. "Wooo." Cap said, evilly grinning. "William." I scolded. "_You insane boy!?_" Uncle Jim yelled through gritted teeth. They kept punching eachother, it was like they were taking turns. Cap kept cheering them on. "That's right bud, do it boys! Woo! C'mon bros! Ya! Yea bros!" Cap cheered. "Jim! Jim!" Lias tried calming Jim, because everyone knew Jim would kill him. Uncle Jim now leaned Johnse on the bar, hands on his neck. "Why'd ya do it Uncle Jim." Johnse asked, more in a statement. "What the hell, do what!" Jim responded. Johnse then put his thumbs over his eyes and started pushing them in. "Johnson Hatfield now knock it off!" I yelled, and went up to them. I started tugging and smacking Johnse, but Jim pulled Johnse back, smashing Johnse into the table we were sitting at, and punched him, as he lay on the floor.

Cap now got a little more serious face, and Lias said, "Jim! Gets yer brother, Cap." Cap nodded, and said "Let's get im'. Alright now!" and practically dove on Johnse. Cap got behind Johnse, and held him back. I was more worried about Jim killing Johnse, not vise versa, so I went and helped Lias keep Uncle Jim back. Lias and I pushed Jim into a chair, both of us held an arm of his. "I'ma kill you! You basterd! Nancy says you damned near raped er'!" Johnse said. That pissed Jim off and e' started tryinga get Johnse again, while saying, "That'sa damn lie! That bitch came to me first!" "Jim! S'down!" I scolded. "That's my wife yer talkin bout God damn it." When Jim saw that Johnse was just to upset right now, he finally calmed down and sat calmly. Lias handed him a drink, and sat beside Jim, his long grey hair, now messed up. He was now breathless. I was breathless too. Johnse kept trying to get away from Cap, but Cap said, "Johnse! S'down! Yer drunk!" breathlessly. I was now breathless too. Johnse finally settled down, a tad bit, and said, "That's why I comed here liqured up... I hate goin gainst' my family like this." in a voice so heartbreaking. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Uncle Jims' right bout' Nancy comin after im'. She started whippin' im' with _cows tail_." Cap informed him. "S'true Johns." I said. "Prit'near took my eye out, she did." Jim told him, showing him the slice by his eye, he continued, "I had'a jerk that thing out her hand and safe myself!" Jim noticed Johnse was more upset now, and said, "I'm sorry Johnse. I mean, y'no." "You heard about Selkirk? Bad Frank picked im' up and hawled him right to jail." Lias said.

Johnse was confused. "How'd e' know where he was, Johns? Only us Hatfields knew where e' was." Cap said, in a intimidating voice. I looked to Johnse. I was gon' scold Will, but I wanted to see what he was gonna say. He looked at Jim and Lias, who were waiting for a response, and said, "I am full squared Hatfield. Front n' back, dawn ta dusk." Jim and Lias, looked like they wanted to beleive more, until Johnse nodded to them, and Jim said, "Yea, welp... That's why emotions are runnin so wild. Cuz... There's a _spy_ mongst' us." Johnse sighed of relief, and layed back on Cap. Cap patted his brother, rubbing him, trying to calm him down. Johnse then looked to me. "You _swore_ to me that you were gon' fix this mess." I leaned off the wall and came closer to him. "Don't you think it'sa lil to late fer that, Johns? It's been _years_ since I've been around them McCoys. I'm _Hatfield_, Johns," I continued, he made me feel so guilty; tears started comin' out, "I _tried_ Johnse. _I tried!" _Now I was really bawling. "And _you_ promised _me_, that _YOU WOULDN'Y GET SERIOUS WITH NANCY!" _I tried screaming, but screaming was hard when I was crying. "It's MY LIFE, Allisyn, MINE!" he yelled back. "She's a snake, Johnse," I started, this time more calmly, "she'll be the death of you, ya wait n' see. I think I would know Johnson Hatfield, she's my own cousin," I continued, this time tears coming back, Jim put a hand on my shoulder, I nudged it off rudely, "But since it's '_your life_', DON'T. ASK. F'help from me, any more." Jim put his hand on me again, and again, nudged him off and started walking away.

"Allisyn..." Cap cooed, gettin up, with Johnse. Johnse and both Cap grabbed me before I reached the door to walk out. I pushed and smacked both of them. "Leave me, go!" I protested, but Cap got ahold of me firlmy. "Allisyn, s'down!" he said, like he told Johnse. Johnse grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, Allie." he said, through a husky voice. I got outta Caps hold and hugged Johnse. Uncle Jim and Lias came over to me. "Alice, ya won' go home?" Lias asked, sweetly. I sniffed, and let go of Johnse. I felt like a magnet, because my body pulled straight into Caps. He flinched. "Sorry.." I mumbled into his shirt. "Ye' didn't hurt me, darlin." he assured. Me, Cap, Lias and Jim departed ways with Johnse, and we headed home.


	30. Notice

This story will be on a short pause, as there has just been a death in my family.

I respect and appreciate your patience.


End file.
